Phantom of the Opera
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera tells the story of a masked figure who lurks beneath the catacombs of the Paris Opera House, he falls madly in love with a innocent young soprano, Christine. Can a curse bring these young heroes to their knees? T because of death.
1. Introduction

**Hey there! So, as many of you can probably tell, this isn't actually the first chapter. Before I can start this story, I need to ask for a little of your help! I decided to try something new with this story, so below I have written a template for a character submission, I guess you can say, and you can ask to put your own character in my story! I can't promise that they'll have a big part in the story, but they will all be mentioned at least once. And you can submit as many campers as you want, as long as their roles haven't already been filled. You can also request that an existing character plays a part (like Percy, Annabeth, Nico… anyone!) I'm excited to see what you can come up with!**

**Name of the Camper: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent (optional):**

**General Appearance:**

**Who would you like them to be? **

The Phantom of the Opera –

Christine Daae – (I already have a character)

Raoul de Chagny – (I already have a character)

Carlotta Giudicelli –

Ubaldo Piangi –

Monsieur Firmin –

Monsieur Andre –

Meg Giry –

Madame Giry –

Dancers (8) –


	2. Introduction Pt 2

**Howdy! Here is the **_**cast **_**that has been set so far. This is just to let you know what is left to pick from. And I've checked the traffic for this story and it was 17 people just yesterday. REVIEW ALREADY! I NEED TO GET THIS STORY STARTED OR I WILL GO NUTS! Anyway, here it is...**

**The Phantom - Jay Vespucci**

**Christine Daae - Hannah Cooper**

**Raoul - Nico Di' Angelo**

**Carlotta Giudicelli -**

**Ubaldo Piangi -**

**Monsieur Firmin -**

**Monsieur Andre -**

**Meg Giry -**

**Madame Giry -**

**Dancers (8) - Marisa Natalie, Sarah Morris, Sabrina Star, Jordan Miller,**


	3. New Campers & Curses

**Okay! Not many people reviewed my story so I had to make most of the characters. So a special shout out to daughterofpersephoneandhades and Pluto's Son. Triple White Chocolate Cinnamon Heart Cookies for you! I own nothing except Hannah, Sabrina, Jordan and a few others. **

**No One's P.O.V.**

It was just a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. New campers Hannah Cooper, Sarah Morris, Jordan and Branden Miller where walking around. "Sarah, you've already been claimed, don't you want to see your new family?" Hannah asked. "Sure I guess, see you guys later." Sarah replied. She ran off to the Poseidon Cabin.

"You sure about this?" Branden asked his twin sister. "Yeah. Are you sure you're ok with going into camp with boys?" Hannah asked. "I'm fine. I'm glad to have you guys in my life. The curse would be so much harder without you guys." Jordan replied.

Jordan and Branden had met Hannah a few years ago. Jordan and Hannah are best friends. Hannah and Branden are the only ones who knew about Jordan getting cursed my their mother Aphrodite when she was born.

Jordan had long black hair and icy blue eyes. She was known for her _icy daggers_. She was pale but had just enough pink on her cheeks to make her look like a goddess. When she was born Aphrodite had given her a _blessing_ of every boy she meets (except her brother) falls in love with her. Without the curse she still looks beautiful but with the curse she is ten times more beautiful.

The only way she could break it is if she falls for a guy who doesn't fall for her curse and thinks she is beautiful all on her own. Her only friends are Branden and Hannah.

Jordan and Branden where claimed when they where 6. All of the sudden a bright blue lightning appeared over Hannah's head. "Your a daughter of Zeus!" They said in usion. Then we all laughed.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

We got introduced to a centaur named Chiron. Then Chiron called all the campers for a meeting. "Campers! Nearly 1000 years ago a curse was placed on seventeen half-bloods. And sadly today is the day the curse falls on us. Has anyone heard of the play Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yeah?'' I replied. I watched it a few years ago with my friend Heather. Sadly she died on the way here when a monster ate her.

"Well Kronos decided that if we where cursed to act that out a few of us would die... Rachel please read out the names of the half-bloods who will be part of this curse." Chiron said.

"Jay Vespucci is the Phantom. Hannah Cooper is Christine. Nico Di'Angelo is Raoul. Alexandra Boyd is Carlotta. Will Solace is Ubaldo Piangi. Leo Valdez is Monsieur Firmin. Mike Rogers is Monsieur Andre. Sarah Morris is Meg Giry. Piper McLean will be Madame Giry. There are eight dancers. Marisa Natalie, Sabrina Star, Jordan Miller, Katie Gardner, Victoria O'Keefe, Eliza Brooker, Julie Read, and Hayley Irish."

I had to admit. I was scared. From what I can remember from Phantom of the Opera, Will Solace is going to die. I think a few others are goint to die also... I have to kiss to guys I don't even know. I went to my cabin and saw a boy and a girl talking. "Hi." I said.

"Oh, hey. You must be our new little sister. I'm Thalia Grace and this is my brother Jason Grace." said the girl.

"Wow. You guys are real brother and sister? Cool. The only other campers I know like that is my best friend Jordan and her brother Branden."

"Yeah, it is pretty rare for half-bloods to have a real sibling by the same parents. I heard you are a part of that curse." Jason said.

"Yeah. I've seen Phantom of the Opera before and I have to kiss two guys I don't even know."

"Want us to show you them?" Thalia asked me.

"Sure." I replied.

* * *

><p>Thalia and Jason brought me over to a running track. There was too guys running in what looked like a race. They both didn't have their shirts on. <em>That made it harder to NOT like them... If only Jordan was here, then they wouldn't notice me at all, <em>I thought.

Thalia told me that Jay was 17 and almost 18. That makes him a year older than me. Jason told me the shorter one, Nico had just turned 17. (like me) I took a liking to Nico first. He was closest to my age, and height. Nico was exactly six feet tall, but Jay is six feet and three inches tall.

Nico is pale (like me), had shaggy almost black-brown hair, and brown eyes. He was smaller than Jay, but still had muscle. He had black shoes on and dark jeans. Judging by the shirts laid on a bench, the black one was his.

Jay was hot. But for some reason I didn't fall for him. Anyway, he was lean, muscular, and had an athletic build. he was toned and had defined muscles. He has a good amount of muscle and he's cut. He has an 8 pac and all that junk. He was chisled so it looks good. He has angular facial features. He has jet black hair with dark blue streaks and silver tips. He styles it in a faux hawk, or just leaves it windswept and a good messy- it looks really nice. He has deep black eyes with midnight blue and some light blue specks. I listened to what they where saying.

(Jay ran ahead) "Ha! I'm gonna leave you in my dust bro!"

(Nico ran ahead) "No! I AM leaving you in my dust"

"They are sorta brothers. Nico is a son of Hades, Jay is a son of Pluto. Jay and Jason are the only Roman demigods that are at this camp." Thalia whispered in my ear.

A guy with black hair and a girl with blond hair called Jason over. Thalia and I sat down nd she told me about her and Jason and dad.

* * *

><p>"Give it back!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Thalia and I turned around to see Jordan chasing a laughing Branden. Thalia and I stood up. Branden ran and hid behind me using me as a sheild. Jordan stood in front of me. She was shooting her <em>icy daggers<em> at Branden.

I'm the younger that Branden but I'm older than Jordan. Yeah, I know that is confusing. We all have the same birthday. Well we where all born on the thirteenth of March. Branden was born at 11:59 AM, I was born next at 12:43 PM and finally Jordan was born at 1:00 PM. But sometimes I feel like the oldest here.

I turned around for Jordan and I where facing Branden.

"What did you do?" I asked

"He took my lucky bat necklace. You know, the one _YOU _gave me?" Jordan said.

"I'm not giving it back until you agree that you are the youngest." Branden said stubornly.

"Oh my gods. Okay Branden, give Thalia the necklace. Jordan just say you are the youngest and Branden, agree to stop taking Jordan's stuff for stupid reasons." I said. Jordan and I both love bats so when we where young my mom took me out shopping and I found a store who sold bat necklaces and I found one with Jordan written in cursive on it. When I showed it to the check out dude he said I was the 100th shopper there that day so I could get 2 necklaces for free. I found the same necklace with my name on it. Ever since then Jordan has had really good luck.

Thalia took the necklace. She stared at it for a second and then looked to see the one around my neck.

"Fine! I'm younger than you and Hannah!" Jordan said. "And I swear by the river Styx I will stop taking your stuff for stupid, or any other, reason." Thunder rolled off in the distance. Thalia gave Jordan back her necklace. Then Jordan clipped the necklace aroud her neck. The dinner bell rang.

* * *

><p>Thalia showed me our table. I noticed that all the male eyes where on Jordan. The only ones who sat there were Jason, Thalia and now me. I noticed I was getting homesick. "Think of what you want to drink." Jason told me. I found that odd but I got an idea.<p>

I closed my eyes. I hope this would work. I opened my eyes and saw my glass fill with the crimson liquid. _Oh yeah! I need this, _I thought to myself. I took a long sip. I wiped my lip with the back of my sleeve. "Cool. When you drank that you looked like you where glowing. What is that?" Thalia asked me.

"It's Cranberry Juice. I drank so much of this when I was a kid it always made me less tired, more happy, and according to Sarah and Jordan, more alive." I said. Sarah and Jordan always said in the night times once I do fall asleep I sleep like a corspe and for the first three hours I'm up I'm like a zombie until I drink my Cranberry Juice.

This girl walked up to the table. She had another girl on each side of her.

"Oh look. I heard the new girl was a vampire. I didn't know Chiron started letting monsters into camp. And look, she is even drinking blood." The girl said. She did a cackle. Normally that wouldn't bother me. But ever since I turned 17 it really hurt my feelings.

* * *

><p>I do look like a sterotype vampire though, so I'm use't to people calling me one. I'm pale, I hate the sun and garlic, I loved cranberry juice and I have insicisors or<em> fangs<em>. I wasn't about to give this girl the gift of seeing me crying. I ran out of the dining pavillion. I saw Thalia, Jordan, Brandon, Sarah and Jason get up to follow me. I saw a big tree and I climbed it.

I started crying. I looked like a vampire. Now more than ever. I was hanging upside down from one of the top branches. I saw five flashlights coming towards me. I heard Thalia shoutig me name. I saw two lights running ahead. I figured it was Jordan and Brandon. They know me so wellI figured they would find me. I know Sarah really well but I ave no secrets with Jordan and Brandon.

I saw them under me looking up. "Found her!" shouted Brandon. "Hannah. Please come down." Jordan said. Nobody except me knew how to climb tree's. Secretly Brandon and I would climb trees when Jordan wasn't around. "No." I replied. I didn't feel like talking. "Okay. Then I'm coming." Brandon said. He stuck his flashlight in the ground For he had a light to climb. I can see just fine in the dark.

I flipped myslef around for I wasn't hanging upside down. Brandon plopped down next to me.

"Please come down. We all are worried about you."

"No. If she thinks I'm a vampire then I should live in this tree just like one."

"Why do you care what someone thinks of you? You're Hannah flippin Cooper. You are use't to people calling you a vampire wright? Jordan and I call you that all the time."

"I know. It didn't bother me when you gys say it. I don't know why but when she said that I just kinda snapped."

"Oh. Then I promise any time for now on if someone calls you a vampire that isn't me or Jordan or Sarah, I will beat the crap out of them."

"Your sweet."

"So you will come down?"

"No."

"Vampire."

"Dork."

"Are you to love birds coming down or what?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, we are coming down right now." Branden replied.

"Hey! You are, I'm not."

"We'll see about that." He said as he picked me up and swung me over his back. He started to climb down. We got to the bottom of the tree and he put me down. I did my best imitation of Jordan's glare.

* * *

><p>That night I went to bed thinking about Brandon. He was pretty much an older brother to me. We are best friends, we wouldn't date, would we? No... No. I fell asleep thinking that I won't be waking up for a long time.<p>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	4. The Stage of the Paris Opera, 1881

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chaper. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, if you couldn't tell, if you went to my firt story and moved up until my newer stories and you see that I have longer chapters! Plus I have to go back to school tomorrow so I am trying to give you a lot more to read. I skip the auction part... I didn't want to do it. Anyway, here you go!**

**All Awake Camper's P.O.V.**

This morning seventeen campers didn't wake up. Their siblings wouldn't leave there side. We put them into the infirmary beds. It's odd but their outfits kept on shifting. All of the girls where wearing dresses.

**Asleep Camper's P.O.V.**

We where on a stage. It was the rehersal for the play Hannibal. We where all consious of what we where doing but we still called eachother by character names and sung even when we didn't want to. Alexandra stood up on stage.

"This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome!" She said.

People behind her where building sets.

"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!" Hannah and the eight dancers said.

"The trumpets of Carthage resound ! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!" A bunch of boys said.

"Hear the drums - Hannibal comes!" Everyone said.

Will enters as Hannibal. Will started his lignes.

"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp." Will sounded different. He spoke as if he had a accent.

A kid that nobody knew came in. "Signor . . . if you please: "Rome". We say "Rome' not "Roma" he said. We guessed he was the teacher. Will started a new part of lignes.

"Si, si, Rome, not Roma. Is very hard for me." Will started practicing. "Rome . . . Rome . . ." The retiring manager walked in followed by Leo and Mike. The kid spoke again.

"Once again, then, if you please, Signor: "Sad to return . . ." The old retiring manager spoke for the first time.

"This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"." The dude tried to get our attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met M. Andre and M. Firmin ..." Leo and Mike bowed. The kid spoke up.

"I'm sorry, M. Lefevre, we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?"

"My apologies, M. Reyer. Proceed, proceed ..."

"Thank you, monsieur. "Sad to return..." Signor ..."

M. Lefevre turned to Leo and Mike. "M. Reyer, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid."

Will took another shot at saying his lignes.

"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice - your army has come home."

The eight ballet dancers started to dance. Lefevre, Leo and Mike stood watching the ballet. "Signor Piangi, our principal tenor. He does play so opposite La Carlotta." Lefevre said indicating Will. Piper came on the stage. She bangs her cane on the stage. "Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" M. Lefevre spoke up. "My apologies, Mme. Giry." He said leading Leo and Mike to the side.

"Mme. Giry, our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing, M. Firmin, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business." he said.

"I keep asking you, monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?"

M. Lefevre ignores this. "We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets." Sarah becomes prominet among the dancers. Mike notices her, "Who's that girl, Lefevre?'"

"Her? Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, M. Andre, most promising." Hannah has absent-mindedly fallen out-of-step.

Piper bangs her cane again noticing this. "You! Christine Daae! Concentrate, girl!" Sarah quietly talks to Hannah. "Christine . . . What's the matter?" Leo watches Hannah. "Daae? Curious name."

"Swedish."

"Any relation to the violinist?" Mike said.

"His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid." Lefevre said. The boys started singing again.

"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests - the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends

Hannibal's friends!" Then a huge (machine) elephant entered and Will was picked up and put on it's back.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

Alexandra did a harmony with Will. "Once more to my welcoming armsmy love returns in splendour!"

"Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender!"

I felt the magic on me again. I felt my lips starting to move. "The trumpeting elephants sound hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground hear the drums! Hannibal comes!"

"Ladies and gentlemen - Madame Giry, thank you - may I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my Imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre." M. Lefevre said.

There was some polite applause and some bowing. Alexandra makes her presence know.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now."

"Of course, of course. I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signora." Mike said.

"And Signor Ubaldo Piangi." Lefevre said.

"An honour, Signor." Leo said.

"If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, M. Reyer objects . . ." Mike said.

"My manager commands . . . M. Reyer?" Alexandra said.

"My diva commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?"

"Two bars will be quite sufficient." Leo said.

"Signora?"

"Maestro." Alexandra said. "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart . . ." she sang. As she was singing the backdrop behind her, well, dropped.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . . He is with us . . . It's the ghost . . ." Sarah and the ballet girls sang.

"You idiots!" Will said. He rushed over to Alexandra. "Cara! Cara! Are you hurt?"

"Signora! Are you all right? Buquet! Where is Buquet?" Lefevre asked.

"Is no one concerned for our prima donna?" Will asked.

"Get that man down here ! Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this." Lefevre ordered Leo and Mike. The backdrop is raised high enough to see an old stage hand.

"Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?" Lefevre asked.

"Please monsieur don't look at me: as God's my witness, I was not at my post. Please monsieur there's no one there: and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost . . ."

Sarah looked up. "He's there; the Phantom of the Opera ..."

"Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?" Mike asked.

"Mademoiselle, please!" Leo said to Sarah.

"These things do happen." Mike said to Alexandra.

"Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!" Alexandra said refering to herself.

"Amateurs !" Will said.

"I don't think there's much more to assist you,gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt ." he said as he, Alexandra and Will left.

"La Carlotta will be back." Mike said.

"You think so, messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." Piper said. All the girl dancers twister and twirl in fear.

"God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!" Leo shouted.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." Piper said.

"His salary?"

"Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron."

Hannah takes hold of Sarah nervously.

"Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself." Mike said.

"Will the Vicomte be at the performance tonight, monsieur?" Piper asked.

"In our box." Leo said.

"Madame, who is the understudy for this role?" Mike asked Piper.

"There is no understudy, monsieur - the production is new." _Oh crap, I know this part._ I thought.

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir." Sarah said. For a minute I could control my movement and I did a glare at her.

"The chorus girl?" Leo asked. _No, the baked potato. OF COURSE ME! _ I thought.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher" Sarah said again.

"From whom?" Mike said.

I felt my lips starting to move. "I don't know, sir . . ." I said.

"Oh, not you as well! Can you believe it? A full house - and we have to cancel !"Leo said.

"Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught." Piper said.

"From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle."

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

"Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try." _Oh my god, Hannah is actually a good singer? Why did she hide this from me all these years? _I thought.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Leo said.

"Don't fret, Firmin." Mike said.

"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me"

(The scene shifts to the Gala, Hannah is in full costume.)

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember stop and think of me . . . Think of all the things we've shared and seen - don't think about the things which might have been . . . Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days

look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day, when I won't think of you . ." Hannah sang. _Wow, she is amazing._ _She didn't look like the kind of girl who could sing this well. _I thought.

There was applause and bravos. I sat in the managers box. I felt the magic move my lips again. "Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo! What a change! You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were... She may not remember me, but I remember her..."

"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea - but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me!" Hannah sang.


	5. Backstage, After the Gala

**Hey! I just got my brothers cold so I'm home with tissues no more than 2 feet away from me, coughing up my guts. I own nothing.**

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

This morning was weird. Nico woke up and Brandon fell asleep. Chiron had no idea what happened but as far as we know Brandon is now Raoul. Hehe... Brandon has to kiss Hannah twice...

Chiron has stopped all camp activities for we could stay with our friends and siblings. Jordan and Hannah's bed's were next to eachother so Jason and I could talk to Brandon yesterday. But now Jason and I are playing Who Know Hannah Best?

"Here is a easy one. How old is Hannah?" I asked.

"She just turned 17. Just like Jordan and Brandon and they were all born on the same day. Who is Hannah's crush?"

"How would I know?"

"Just guess!"

"Fine! Ummm... Nico?"

"AM NOT!" Nico shouted from where he was sitting at Jay's bed.

Hannah's outfit changed again.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

The curtain on stage opened and the ballet girls came over and hugged me. I gave them each a flower from my bouquet. Piper came up to me.

"Yes, you did well. He will be pleased." She say to me. "And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Here we rehearse. Now!" She said to the dancers. She used her cane to emphasizes this.

I started to walk towards my dressing room. I knew she was there because I remember these parts but now I didn't see Sarah following me. As I am about to open the door, I hear Jay's voice.

"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi . . ."

Sarah has not heard the voice yet. I feel myself turning around and I'm happy to see her there.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new

tutor?" she asked.

I walk into the dressing room. "Father once spoke of an angel . . . I used to dream he'd appear . . . Now as I sing, I can sense him . . . And I know he's here . . ." I said and then I spoke trance-like.

"Here in this room he calls me softly . . . somewhere inside . . . hiding . . . Somehow I know he's always with me . . . he - the unseen genius . . ."

"Christine, you must have been dreaming . . . stories like this can't come true . . . Christine, you're talking in riddles . . . and it's not like you . . ." Sarah said.

I didn't hear her. "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!"

"Who is this angel? This . . ."

"Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel . . ." Sarah and I sang.

"He's with me, even now . . ." I said darkly.

"Your hands are cold . . ."

"All around me . . ."

"Your face, Christine, it's white . . ."

"It frightens me . . ."

"Don't be frightened . . ."

We looked at eachother for a minute and the moment was broken when Piper walked in.

"Meg Giry. Are you a dancer? Then come and practice." She said to Sarah.

"My dear, I was asked to give you this." Piper said to me. She handed me a note.

"A red scarf . . . the attic . . . Little Lotte . . ." These words would make no sense to anybody else but I knew what they mean't. _It's just that much closer to my smooch-fest with Nico. _I thought. _If only I knew..._

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V<strong>

Brandon, Leo and Mike where on their way to the dressing room.

"A tour de force! No other way to describe it!" Mike said.

"What a relief ! Not a single refund!" Leo said.

"Greedy."

"Richard, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daae!" Mike said.

"Here we are, Monsieur le Vicomte." Leo said to Brandon indicating Hannah's dressing room

"Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." Brandon said.

"As you wish, monsieur." Mike said.

"They appear to have met before . . ." Leo said.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

Someone knocked on my door and entered.

"Christine Daae, where is your scarf?" he said. _That doesn't sound like Nico, _I thought.

"Monsieur?" I said.

"You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin . . ." he said again.

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul. So it is you!" I said as I got up quickly and hugged him. I realised that it was Brandon, not Nico!

"Christine." We laughed and I sat at my dressing table.

""Little Lotte let her mind wander . . ." He said. He looked just as confused as me.

"You remember that, too . . ." I said.

". . . Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls . . ." he continued.

". . . or of goblins, of shoes . . ." we both said.

". . . or of riddles, of frocks . . ." I said.

"Those picnics in the attic . . . . . . or of chocolates . . ." he said.

"Father playing the violin . . ." I said happely. I felt a little better knowing I didn't have to do this alone. But wait, if Brandon is in Nico's place, I HAVE TO KISS BRANDON!

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North . . ." he said probably getting to the same realisation that I didn't for his eyes got huge.

"No what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" I said.

". . . the Angel of Music sings song in my head!"

I turned my chair to face him. "Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." I told him.

"No doubt of it. And now we'll go to supper!" he said. Again giving me the confused look.

''No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict." I told him.

"I shan't keep you up late!" he said. I laughed in my head and I know he was too.

"No, Raoul . . ."

"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Little Lotte." He said then he hurried out.

"Raoul!" I called after him. I quietly picked up my hand mirror. "Things have changed, Raoul." Then I heard Jay's voice seemingly coming from the big mirror.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" Jay said.

"Angel! I hear you! Speak - I listen . . . stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me . . . enter at last, Master!" I said.

"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!" Jay said.

Jay appears in the mirror. It scared me, his face was now half covered by a white mask.

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange

angel..." I sang.

"I am your Angel ... Come to me: Angel of Music ..." Jay sang.

I felt myself walk towards the glowing shimmery glass. Meanwhile, Brandon has returned and is confused by hearing me talk. The door is locked so he can't get in.

"Whose is that voice . . .? Who is that in there . . .?" I heard Brandon say. The mirror opened. Behind it in a inferno of lights stood Jay. He reached out and grabbed my wrist. His touch was cold. I felt myself gasp.

"I am your Angel of Music . . . Come to me: Angel of Music . . ." Jay said again.

I walked closer to the Phantom. I felt his arms wrap around me and the mirror closed behind me. Brandon goes into my dressing room to find it empty.

"Christine! Angel!" Was the last thing I heard him say.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	6. The Underground Labyrinth

**Howdy! I know this script so well so I'm getting exicted. We are nearly at a REALLY good part. I know I'm left you at a cliffhanger last time, I'm so evil. I decided I'm putting the chapters into scenes but in the last chapter I put to scenes in one chapter. When it's the line break it means its scene three. I'm probably going to do this a little more. In this chapter I put four scenes in , here is the next chapter. I own nothing.**

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

I was on a boat with a stud. And I could care LESS. The mist was covering the water.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came . . . that voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . . And do

I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind . . ." I said.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet . . . My power over you grows stronger yet . . . And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind . . ." he sang to me. _He has a good voice,_ I thought.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . . I am the mask you wear . . ." I sang.

"It's me they hear . . ."

"Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind . . ." We both sang.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . . Beware the Phantom of the Opera . . ." Sang a bunch of offstage voices.

"In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery . . ." Jay sang._ There's something about his voice. The more I listen to it the more I wish to hear it... _I thought.

". . . were both in you . . ." I sang.

"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . . . Sing, my Angel of Music!" He said, _I have too stop listening! I have too! His voice is putting me in a trance! _I thought.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . ." I sang. I began to vocalise strangely, because my song was becoming more and more extravagant. We finally arrived at Jay's _lair. _It was so dark and gloomy. _My kind of place..._ I thought.

* * *

><p>"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne . . . to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . . music . . . You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone . . . Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music . . . my music . . . Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . Silently the senses abandon their defences . . . Slowly, gently<p>

night unfurls its splendour . . . Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender . . . Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night . . . Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit

start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before . . . Softly, deftly, music shall surround you . . . Feel it, hear it,

closing in around you . . . Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night . . . Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be ! Only then can you belong to me . . Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night . . ." He sang.

I finally gave in. His voice broke me. I lost thought and went along with Chirstine. I didn't even know what was happening. All I knew was my hands went up to his face and brushed his mask. He led me to a image of me with a perfect wax face.

She was wearing a wedding gown. I felt myself slowely walk towards it. The image shuddendly thrusts its hand towards me. I felt myself faint.

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what was happening to Hannah. Everytime I spoke she looked like I was putting her in a trance. I felt myself walk her toward a image. The image trusted it's arms at her and she fainted. I caught her in my arms and I carried her to a bed, where I laid her down.

"You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night . . ." I said as I watched her sleep.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

Chiron started up activities and training today. We would take shifts sitting with our siblings. It all depends on how many people are in this cabin. Percy, for instants, is aloud to stay there all day with Sarah. Jason and I are switching. I brought a Tennis ball with me.

Percy, Nico and I threw it back and forth saying random words. Every hour Chiron would come in to see if any of the campers died yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up in a bed. My head felt like an earthquake hit. Jay was sitting down at an organ playing like crazy only stopping to write down music.

"I remember there was mist . . . swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake . . . There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man . . ." I said as I stood up. I silently walked towards Jay. He didn't see me.

My hands went to his mask. He turns almost catching me.

"Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?" I said. I finally suceed at taking off his mask. He springs up. I watched in terror. His once kinda hot face was now defromed and ugly.

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon - is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little Iying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you . . . Curse you . . . Stranger than you dreamt it - can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly . . . secretly . . . But, Christine . . . Fear can Turn to love - you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: this . . . repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly . . . secretly . . . Oh, Christine . . ." he said. He held his hands up for the mask.

Terrified, I give it to him. He puts it on and he sings.

"Come we must return - those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." The lair sinks into the ground as we leave. The thing I hate the most about this is all I wear is dresses. Jordan must be suffering having to wear tutu's. I tried to ignore Jay's voice as much as I could but his voice still sucked me in.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	7. Managers Office

**Hey. Here is the next chapter. Scene 7 and 8. I hope you enjoy it. Can you please start reviewing, your reviews always make my day. I alway check the traffic stats and many people have been reading this. So please can you start reviewing again.**

**Jason's P.O.V.**

They have been alseep for three days now. Thalia and I have been switching looking after Hannah. I kind maybe sorta sit next to Piper SOMETIMES while I'm there. Don't tell Reyna... Most of the time Percy and I would talk or thorugh a ball back and forth but sometimes Nico would join in too. Chiron started to worry a little because at one point Hannah stopped breathing for just under a minute.

He said that could happen if, 1. She dies or 2. She faints or goes unconsious in her dream. But he told me and Thalia to just watch out to see if she stops breathing again. Because he fears that if she stops again she won't start again after.

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

Mr. Buquet had a piece of rope acting as a lasso He was showing it to us.

"Like yellow parchment is his skin . . . A great black hole served as the nose that never grew . . ." he demonstarted by putting his hand between the rope and his neck. I felt myself clap.

"You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso!" he explained.

A trap opened up centre stage casting Jay's shadow as he emerges. I felt myself and everyone else, linking hands, and we all run off terrified. Jay, leading Hannah, fixes his stare on Buguet. Sweeping his cape around Hannah, he exits with her. But before they go Piper entered, observing. She turns on Buquet.

"Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue he will burn you with the heat of his eyes . . ." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Asleep Camper's P.O.V.<strong>

Leo was eyeing a newspaper.

""Mystery after gala night," if says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!" "Mystified baffled Surete say, we are mystified - we suspect foul play!" he read. He lowered the newspaper.

"Bad news on soprano scene - first Carlotta, now Christine! Still, at least the seats get sold gossip's worth its weight in gold . . . What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel - It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!" Leo said.

Mike bursts into the room in a temper.

"Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!" Mike yelled.

"Andre, please don't shout . . . It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!" Leo said calmly.

"But we have no cast . . ."

"But Andre, have you seen the queue?" Leo said calmly again. He started to sort through papers on his desk and he found two letters from the Phantom.

"Oh, it seems you've got one too . . ." he said as he handed the letter to Mike.

""Dear Andre what a charming gala! Christine enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left - otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!" he read.

""Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O.: No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!" Leo read.

"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!" Leo and Mike said at the same time.

"These are both signed "O.G." . . ." Leo said.

"Who the hell is he?" Mike said.

"Opera ghost!" They both realised.

"It's really not amusing!" Leo said unamused.

"He's abusing our position!" Mike said.

"In addition he wants money!"

"He's a funny sort of spectre . . ."

". . . to expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer - he is clearly quite insane!" They both said. They were interrupted by the enterents of Brandon wielding another note.

"Where is she?" Brandon demanded. He still looked confused but the look started to fade away.

"You mean Carlotta?" Mike said.

"I mean Miss Daae - where is she?" He demanded. **(Is it bad I'm falling for Brandon in real life?) **

"Well, how should we know?" Leo asked.

"I want an answer - I take it that you sent me this note?"

"What's all this nonsense?" Leo asked.

"Of course not!" Mike said.

"Don't look at us!" Leo said.

"She's not with you, then?" Brandon asked.

"Of course not!" Leo said.

"We're in the dark . . ." Mike said.

"Monsieur, don't argue - Isn't this the letter you wrote?" Brandon asked.

"And what is it, that we're meant to have written?" Leo said. Brandon handed Mike the note.

""Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."" The managers looked mystified.

"If you didn't write it, who did?" Brandon asked. Alexandra rushes on stage holding a letter, which brightens nobody's mood.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Ah, welcome back!" Mike told her.

"Your precious patron - where is he?" Alexandra said. Alexandra is the only one who hasn't seen that Brandon is now Raoul. She looked confused.

"What is it now?" Brandon shrugged.

"I have your letter - a letter which I rather resent!" She said to him.

"And did you send it?" Leo asked Brandon.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"As if he would!" Mike said.

"You didn't send it?" Alexandra asked. Her look said she was really asking, Where is Nico?

"Of course not!" Brandon said.

"What's going on . . .?" Leo asked.

"You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent ? !" Alexandra exclaimed getting even more angry.

"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" Brandon asked. He took the ltter from a fuming Alexandra and read it out loud.

""Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."" he read.

"Far too many notes for my taste - and most of them about Christine! All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name . . ." Leo and Mike said. Piper appears on stage followed by Sarah.

"Miss Daae has returned." Piper said.

"I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned." Leo said dryly.

"Where precisely is she now?" Mike asked.

"I thought it best that she went home . . ." Piper said

"She needed rest." Sarah said.

"May I see her?" Brandon asked. **(Sweet!)**

"No, monsieur, she will see no-one." Piper said. **(...Jerk...)**

"Will she sing? Will she sing?" Alexandra asked.

"Here, I have a note . . ." Piper said.

"Let me see it!" Brandon, Alexandra and Mike said.

Leo snatched the note. "Please!" He began to read but half way through Jay's voice takes over.

""Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance . . ." Jay's voice takes over.

"Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent - which makes my casting, in a word ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.''

Leo's voice took over again.""I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G."

"Christine!" Alexandra said fuming.

"Whatever next . . .?" Mike asked.

"It's all a ploy to help Christine!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"This is insane . . ." Leo said.

"I know who sent this: (pointing an accusing finger) The Vicomte - her lover!" Alexandra said. Brandon's face started to turn a deep shade of red.

"Indeed? Can you believe this?" Brandon asked.

"Signora!" Mike exclaimed.

"O traditori!" Alexandra said half to the manangers half to herself.

"This is a joke!" Leo said to Alexandra.

"This changes nothing!" Mike said.

"O mentitori!" Alexandra said.

"Signora!" Leo said.

"You are our star!" Mike said.

"And always will be!" Leo said.

"Signora . . ."Mike begged.

"The man is mad!" Leo exclaimed.

"We don't take orders!" Mike said.

"Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy - the silent role . . ." Leo said to Alexandra

''Carlotta will be playing the lead!'' both Leo and Mike exclaimed.

"It's useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Signori, e vero? Non, non, non voglio udire!Lasciatemi morire! O padre mio! Dio!" Alexandra said all melodramatic.

"Who scorn his word, beware to those . . ." Piper warned.

"You have reviled me!" Alexandra said to Leo and Mike.

"The angel sees, the angel knows . . ." Piper said.

"Why did Christine fly from my arms . . .?" Brandon said with his face turning the same color as Hannah's cranberry juice.

"You have rebuked me!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"Signora, pardon us . . ." Mike and Leo said.

"You have replaced me!" Alexandra shouted.

"Please, Signora, we beseech you . . ." Leo and Mike said.

"This hour shall see your darkest fears . . ." Piper said.

"I must see her . . ." Sarah and Brandon said.

"Abbandonata! Deseredata! 0, sventurata!" Alexandra said.

"The angel knows, the angel hears . . ." Piper said.

"Where did she go . . .?" Brandon asked.

"Abbandonata! Disgraziata!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr . . ." Mike and Leo.

"What new surprises lie in store . . .?" Sarah, Brandon and Piper said.

"Our star . . .!" Leo and Mike said.

"Non vo' cantar!" Alexandra said. Everyone looked at her as Leo and Mike approach her lovingly.

"Your public needs you!" Mike told her.

"We need you, too!" Leo said.

"Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?" Alexandra said.

"Signora, no! The world wants you!" Mike and Leo exclaimed as they adopt their most persuasive attitudes.

"Prima donna first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you !" Leo and Mike sang.

"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" Mike asked/sang.

"Think of how they all adore you!" Leo said.

"Prima donna, enchant us once again!" both sang.

"Think of your muse . . ." they both sang.

"And of the queues round the theatre!" Leo sang.

"Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna, once more!" they both exclaimed. The managers continued to sing to Alexandra as Brandon, Piper and Sarah sang a, _different_, song.

"Christine spoke of an angel . . ." Brandon sang quietly.

"Prima donna your song shall live again!" Alexandra sang happly to herself.

"Think of your public!" Mike and Leo sang.

"You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!" Leo said.

"She has heard the voice of the angel of music . . ." Piper said referring to Hannah or _Christine._

"Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!" Mike and Leo said.

"Think of their cry of undying support !'' Alexandra sang getting a few strands of her long red hair in her mouth.

"Is this her angel of music . . .?" Brandon asked still talking about Hannah.

"We get our opera . . ." Mike said to Leo.

"She gets her limelight!" Leo said to Mike.

"Follow where the limelight leads you!" Alexandra said happly that she won.

"Is this ghost an angel or a madman . . .?" Sarah asked.

"Angel or madman . . .?" Brandon asked.

"Leading ladies are a trial!" Mike exclaimed.

"Heaven help you, those who doubt . . ." Piper said.

"You'll sing again,and to unending ovation!" Alexandra said to herself.

"Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!" Brandon exclaimed.

"This miscasting will invite damnation . . ." Piper said quietly.

"Tears . . . oaths . . . Iunatic demands are regular occurrences!" Mike and Leo said.

"Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her . . .?" Sarah asked.

"Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!" Alexandra said.

"Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!" Piper said.

"Surely, for her sake . . ." Brandon said

"Surely he'll strike back . . ." Sarah said.

"Surely there'll be further scenes - worse than this!" Leo and Mike said.

"Think, before these demands are rejected!" Piper pleaded.

". . .I must see these demands are rejected!" Brandon said.

". . . if his threats and demands are rejected!" Sarah said.

"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Raoul and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her!" Leo and Mike said.

"Christine must be protected!" Sarah and Brandon said.

"0, fortunata! Non ancor abbandonata!" Alexandra said.

"You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!" Leo and Mike said.

"His game is over!" Brandon exclaimed.

"This is a game you cannot hope to win!" Piper said

"And in Box Five a new game will begin . . ." Brandon said.

"For, if his curse is on this opera . . ." Piper said.

"But if his curse is on this opera . . ." Sarah said.

"Prima donna the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!" Leo and Mike sang.

"The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna! Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!" Alexandra sang.

". . . then I fear the outcome . . ." Sarah and Piper sang.

"Christine plays the Pageboy, Carlotta plays the Countess . . ." Brandon said.

". . . should you dare to . ." Piper said.

". . . when you once again . . ." Sarah said.

"Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more!" Everyone said.

"So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" Jay's voice rang out throught out the theather.

"Once more!'' Everyone sang.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	8. Singing To Bring Down The Roof

**Hey! SNOW DAY! I love missing school... Anyway this chapter is my favorite, it has scene 9 and 10 in it. Hope you enjoy is as much as I enjoy writing it. I hardly own anything. And just to tell you, when I say Asleep or Awake campers P.O.V. it means nobodys P.O.V. for these people.**

**Asleep Campers P.O.V.**

Brandon, Leo and Mike are going to their seats.

"Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats? I shall be sitting in Box Five." Brandon said.

"Do you really think that's wise, monsieur?" Mike said.

"My dear Andre, there would appear to be no seats available, other than Box Five . . ." Brandon said.

The front cloth rizes to reveal an 18th Century salon, a canopied bed centre-stage. The Countess is played by Alexandra. Serafimo, the page boy, is disguised as her maid and is played by Hannah. At this point they are hidden behind the drapes of the bed, which are drawn.

In the room are Two Epicene Men: one a Hairdresser and one a Jeweller. The Jeweller is attended by Sarah. There is also an Older Woman, the Countess' confidante. All a part from Sarah are gossiping with relish about the Countess' current liaison with Serafimo.

"They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart a flame!"

"His Lordship sure would die of shock!"

"His Lordship is a laughing-stock!"

"Should he suspect her God protect her!"

"Shame! Shame! Shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!"

The canopy drapes part and you see Alexandra holding a fan up pretending to kiss Hannah. The attention turns to the managers in their box.

"Nothing like the old operas!" Mike declared.

"Or the old scenery . . ." Leo said.

"The old singers . . ." Mike said.

"The old audience . . ." Leo said.

"And every seat sold!" Mike exclaimed.

"Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!" Leo said. They chuckle and nod to Brandon in the opposite box. He acknowledges them. The attention turns back to the stage.

"Serafimo - your disguise is perfect." Alexandra said. Someone knocks on the door. "Who can this be?"

"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband." Will said. "My love - I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid. Though I'd happily take the maid with me."

"The old fool's leaving!" Alexandra exclaimed to herself.

"I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her! Addio!" Will said.

"Addio!" Alexandra said.

"Addio!" They both said to each other. He prentends to leave and hides to watch her actions.

"Serafimo - away with this pretence!" Alex said as she rips off Hannah's skirt revealling manly pants.

"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence! Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Haha, Haha! I tried to get a better better half ! Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hoho, Hoho! etc. If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!" Alex said. Suddenly out of nowhere you hear Jay's voice.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" Jay asked.

"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . ." Sarah said terrified. Hannah looks fearfully about her.

"It's him . . . I know it . . . it's him . . ." Hannah stutters.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Alex yells at her. But Jay hears this.

"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad . . ." he says. Alexandra tries to set everyone at ease by going about the scene.

"Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my croak!" Alex of singing she emits a great croak like a toad. A stunned silence. Alexandra is as amazed as anyone but regains herself and continues. More perturbing, however, is a new sound: Jay is laughing - quietly at first, then more and more hysterically.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh - Hahahahaha! Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, etc." Alex said starting to get scared.

As before, Jay's laughter rises. The croaking continues as the chandelier's lights blink on and off.

"Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!" Jay said. Alexandra looks tearfully at the managers and shakes her head.

"Non posso piu . . . I cannot . . . I cannot go on . . ." She tells them. Will rushes on stage.

"Cara, cara . . . I'm here . . . is all right . . . Come . . . I'm here . . ." he said as he tried to comfort her. Leo and Mike rush on stage while Will takes a now sobbing Alexandra off the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time . . ." Leo said addresing Box Five keeping a eye on the chandelier as it returns to normal. ". . . when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daae."

"In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera. Maestro - the ballet - now!"

The managers leave, the stage is cleared and music starts again. The Ballet Girls enter as a sylvan glade flies in. They begin the Dance of the Country Nymphs. Upstage, behind the drop, a series of threatening shadows of Jay. Sarah is aware of them and dances out of step. When this culminates in one gigantic, oppressive, bat-like shadow, the garotted body of Buquet falls onto the stage, causing the sylvan glade to fly out.

"Raoul! Raoul!" Hannah calls for help. Brandon rushes out on stage and embraces her. **(I'm giggling when I type this. I DON'T GIGGLE!)**

"Christine, come with me . . ." Brandon said as he leaded her away.

"No. . . to the roof. We'll be safe there." Hannah said quietly. Brandon and Hannah rush away to the roof.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident . . . simply an accident . . ." Leo said attemping to calm the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's P.O.V.<strong>

"Why have you brought us here?" Brandon asked me. _Wait... I know this part..._ I thought.

"Don't take me back there!" I felt myself say.

"We must return!" he exclaimed.

"He'll kill me!"

"Be still now . . ."

"His eyes will find me there!"

"Christine, don't say that . . ."

"Those eyes that burn!"

"Don't even think it . . .

"And if he has to kill a thousand men -"

"Forget this waking nightmare . . ."

"The Phantom of the Opera will kill . . ."

"This phantom is a fable . . . Believe me . . ."

". . . and kill again!"

"There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ."

"My God, who is this man . . ."

"My God, who is this man . . ."

". . . who hunts to kill . . .?"

". . . this mask of death . . .?"

"I can't escape from him . . ."

"Whose is this voice you hear . . ."

". . .I never will!"

". . . with every breath . . .?"

"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here: inside your/my mind . . ." we both said.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera . . ." Brandon insisted.

"Raoul, I've been there - to his world of unending night . . . To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness . . . darkness . . . Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness . . . darkness . . ." I sang. I found my voice going trance like.

"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound . . . In that night there was music in my mind . . . And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before . . ." I sang. _Gods I hate singing, _I thought.

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more . . ." Brandon told me.

"Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world . . . Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore . . ." I said.

"Christine . . . Christine . . ." Brandon said trying his best to comfort.

"Christine . . ." Jay's voice echoed Brandon's voice in Jay's ghostly voice.

"What was that?" I asked in a panic. There was a moment where our eyes met, the mood changes.

"No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry -your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you . . ." Brandon sang. His pale face tinged with pink.

"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime . . . Say you need me with you, now and always . . . promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you . . ."I said. I felt myself started to blush.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you your fears are far behind you . . ." Brandon said.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . . and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . ." I felt myself say.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Iet me lead you from your solitude . . . Say you need me with you here, beside you . . . anywhere you go, let me go too - Christine, that's all I ask of you . . ." Brandon sang.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you . . ." I felt myself sing. _Did I mention I HATE singing?_ I asked.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ." We both sang.

"Say you love me . . ." I sang.

"You know I do . . ." he said. His eyes got huge after he said it. Surprised, his cheeks turned a deep shape of pink.

"Love me - that's all I ask of you . . ." We both sang. We leaned in and. . . And we kissed.

"Anywhere you go let me go too . . . Love me - that's all I ask of you . ." We both sang. Brandon's cheeks were now crimson. And by the way I felt mine were too.

"I must go - they'll wonder where I am . . . wait for me, Raoul!" I said.

"Christine, I love you!" he told me. His tone said he was REALLY embarrassed. I felt the same way.

"Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!" I told him.

"And soon you'll be beside me!" He said.

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me . . ." I said. We hurry off. What we didn't know was Jay was standing behind a statue.

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I stepped out from behind a statue. "I gave you my music . . . made your song take wing . . . and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me . . . He was bound to love you when he heard you sing . . . Christine ...

Christine ..." Jay sang.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you . . . Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ." I heard Brandon and Hannah sing from offstage.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you . . .!" I shouted.

**Asleep Camper's P.O.V.**

As the roof of the opera house disappears, the opera curtain closes and the principals in 'Il Muto' appear through it for their bows, Hannah conspicuously dressed in Alexandra's costume. Simultaneously, we hear the maniacal laughter of Jay and see him high above the stage, perilously rocking the chandelier. The lights of the chandelier begin flickering and, at a great cry from him, it descends, swinging more and more madly over the orchestra pit.

"Go! !" Jay shouted.

The chandelier falls to the stage at Hannah's feet.


	9. Masquerade

**Hey! This scene is my second favorite scene because this scene contains my favorite song from Phantom of the Opera. This chapter contains the first and second scene of act 2. Anyway here it is and enjoy! I hardly own nothing.**

* * *

><p>A gauze half conceals the tableau of guests at the opera ball. The guests (who we cannot yet see clearly) are in fancy dress a peacock, a lion, a dragon, Mephistopheles, a highwayman, a clown, knights, ladies, an executioner. Mike enters. He is dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. Almost immediately Leo is also dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. The two skeletons see each other and approach nervously.<p>

"M'sieur Firmin?" Mike asked.

"M'sieur Andre?" Leo asked.

They both raise their masks to the other. They recognise each other.

"Dear Andre what a splendid party!" Leo sang.

"The prologue to a bright new year!" Mike sang.

"Quite a night! I'm impressed!" Leo beckond.

"Well, one does one's best . . ." Mike said.

"Here's to us!" They both sang raising their glasses.

"I must say, all the same, that it's a shame that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!" Leo said.

The gauze lifts fully to reveal the staircase of the opera house. The opera ball begins. Among the guests are four carrying strange percussion instruments: a monkey with cymbals, a toy soldier with a drum, a triangle, bells. Together they play weirdly throughout.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade . . . Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade!Every face a different shade . . . Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve . . . Splash of puce . . . Fool and king . . . Ghoul and goose . . . Green and black . . . Queen and priest . . . Trace of rouge. . .Face of beast . . . Faces . . . Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round . . . in an inhuman race . . . Eye of gold . . . Thigh of blue . . . True is false . . . Who is who . . .? Curl of lip . . . Swirl of gown . . . Ace of hearts . . . Face of clown . . . Faces . . . Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light . . . in the sound . . ." Everyone but Brandon and Hannah sang.

"But who can name the face . . .?" Brandon and Hannah sang.

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . . Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies . . . Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you!Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes . . . Masquerade! Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!"

The ensemble activity becomes background, as Mike, Leo, Sarah, Piper, Will and Alexandra come to the fore, glasses in hand.

"What a night" Piper said.

"What a crowd!" Sarah said happly.

"Makes you glad!" Mike said.

"Makes you proud! All the creme de la creme!" Leo said.

"Watching us watching them!" Alexandra said.

"And all our fears are in the past!" Sarah and Piper exclaimed.

"Six months..." Mike said.

"Of relief!" Will said.

"Of delight!" Alex said.

"Of Elysian peace!" Mike said

"And we can breathe at last!" Piper and Sarah said.

"No more notes!" Alex said happly.

"No more ghost!" Will exclaimed.

"Here's a health!" Piper said.

"Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!" Mike said.

"To the new chandelier!" Leo said.

"And may its splendour never fade!" Alex and Will said.

"Six months!" Leo said.

"What a joy!" Piper said.

"What a change!" Sarah said.

"What a blessed release!" Leo and Mike said.

"And what a masquerade!" Mike exclaimed.

They clink glasses and move off Brandon and Hannah emerge. She is admiring a new acquisition: an engagement ring from Brandon, which she has attached to a silver chain around her neck.

"Think of it! A secret engagement! Look - your future bride! Just think of it!" Hannah said. Brandon and her cheeks have been tinged pink every since the kiss.

"But why is it secret? What have we to hide?" Brandon asked.

"Please, let's not fight . . ." Hannah pleaded.

"Christine, you're free!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Wait till the time is right . . ." Hannah said.

"When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime!"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Let's not argue . . ."

"Let's not argue . . ."

"Please pretend . . ."

"I can only hope I'll . . ."

"You will . . ."

". . . understand in time . . ." they both sang.

Dance section, in which Hannah, almost coquettish almost jittery, goes from man to man. But too many of her partners seem to be replicas of Jay, and each spins her with increasing force. Eventually Brandon rescues her and holds her tightly. He whirls her back into the dance, as the music heads towards its climax.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade!Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around - There's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads . . . Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds . . . Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!"

At the height of the activity a grotesque figure suddenly appears at the lop of the staircase. Dressed all in crimson, with a death's head visible inside the hood of his robe, Jay has come to the party. With dreadful wooden steps he descends the stairs and takes the centre of the stage.

"Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera!" Jay said.

He takes from under his robe an enormous bound manuscript.

"Here I bring the finished score - "Don Juan Triumphant" !" Jay said.

He throws it to Mike.

"I advise you to comply - my instructions should be clear - Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier . . ." Jay said.

Hannah, mesmerized, approaches as the Jay beckons her. He reaches out, grasps the chain that holds the secret engagement ring, and rips it from her throat.

"Your chains are still mine - you will sing for me!" Jay said causing a terrified Hannah to blush.

Everyone cowers in suspense as the music crescendos, until suddenly, his figure evaporates.

* * *

><p>Piper hurries across the stage followed by Brandon.<p>

"Madame Giry. Madame Giry . . ." Brandon pleaded.

"Monsieur, don't ask me - I know no more than anyone else." Piper said. She tries to leave again but he stops her.

"That's not true. You've seen something, haven't you ?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know what I've seen . . . Please don't ask me, monsieur . . ." Piper said uneasily.

"Madame, for all our sakes . . ." Brandon said desperately.

"Very well. It was years ago. There was a travelling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurors, human oddities . . ." Piper said after looking around nervously around her and suddenly deciding to trust him, cuts in.

"Go on . . ." Brandon said.

"And there was . . . I shall never forget him: a man . . . Iocked in a cage . . ." Piper said trance-like.

"In a cage . . ?" Brandon asked.

"A prodigy, monsieur! Scholar, architect, musician ." Piper said.

"A composer . . ." Brandon said piecing together the jigsaw.

"And an inventor too, monsieur. They boasted he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors . . ." Piper said.

"Who was this man . . .?" Brandon asked terrified. Piper shudders.

"A freak of nature . . . more monster than man . . ." Piper said.

"Deformed . . .?" Brandon said in a mumur.

"From birth, it seemed . . ." Piper said.

"My God . . ." Brandon said.

"And then . . . he went missing. He escaped." Piper said.

"Go on." Brandon said.

"They never found him it was said he had died . . ." Piper said.

"But he didn't die, did he?" Brandon said darkly.

"The world forgot him, but I never can . . . For in this darkness I have seen him again . . ." Piper said.

"And so our Phantom's this man . . ." Brandon said.

"I have said too much, monsieur." Piper said as she starts from her daze and turns to go. She moves off into the surrounding blackness.

"And there have been too many accidents . . ." Piper said.

"Accidents?" Brandon said ironical.

"Too many . . ." Piper said.

And, before he can question her further, she has disappeared.

"Madame Giry . . .!" Brandon said running after her.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	10. Outrage & Demands

**Hey! This scene is long enough that it is one scene for a full chapter. It is cool huh? Over twenty people have been reading this. Can't people review? Please? Your reviews mean the world to me! I don't care if you just say cool. Please review. I hardly own anything.**

**Asleep Camper's P.O.V.**

Jay's score lies open on the desk. Mike is impatiently flicking through it.

"Ludicrous! Have you seen the score?" Mike asked.

"Simply ludicrous!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's the final straw!" Mike shouted.

"This is lunacy! Well, you know my views . . ." Leo said.

"Utter lunacy!" Mike exclaimed.

"But we daren't refuse . . ." Leo said.

"Not another chandelier . . ." Mike groans.

"Look, my friend, what we have here . . ." Leo said.

He has two notes from the Phantom, one of which he hands to Mike, who opens it and reads:

"Dear Andre, Re my orchestrations: We need another first bassoon. Get a player with tone - and that third trombone has to go! The man could not be deafer, so please preferably one who plays in tune!" Mike read.

"Dear Firmin, vis a vis my opera: some chorus-members must be sacked. If you could, find out which has a sense of pitch - wisely, though, I've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act! " Leo said reading his letter.

They are interrupted by the arrival of Alexandra and Will both furiously brandishing similar notes.

"Outrage!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"What is it now?" Leo asked.

"This whole affair is an outrage!" Alexandra screamed.

"Signora, please . . ." Leo said.

"Now what's the matter?" Mike asked.

"Have you seen the size of my part?" Alexandra asked angrly.

"Signora, listen . . ." Mike said.

"It's an insult!" Will exclaimed.

"Not you as well!" Leo exclaimed.

"Just look at this - it's an insult!" Will said again.

"Please, understand . . ." Leo said.

"Signor! Signora!" Mike pleaded.

"The things I have to do for my art!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"If you .an call this gibberish "art" !" Will said stabbing a finger at the open score.

Brandon and Hannah enter: Alexandra bristles.

"Ah! Here's our little flower!" Alexandra said dryly.

"Ah Miss Daae quite the lady of the hour! You have secured the largest role in this "Don Juan"."Mike said.

"Christine Daae? She doesn't have the voice!"Alexandra said half to herself.

"Signora, please!" Leo said to Alexandra.

"Then I take it you're agreeing." Brandon said to the managers.

"She's behind this . . ." Alexandra said.

"It appears we have no choice." Mike said.

"She's the one behind this! Christine Daae!" Alexandra said unable to contain herself any longer, points accusingly.

"How dare you!" Hannah said who has been silent till now, incensed at this.

"I'm not a fool!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"You evil woman! How dare you!" Hannah shouted.

"You think I'm blind?" Alexandra asked.

"This isn't my fault! I don't want any part in this plot!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Miss Daae, surely . . ." Leo said.

"But why not?" Mike asked.

"What does she say?" Will asked baffled.

"It's your decision - But why not?" Leo asked.

"She's backing out!" Alexandra said to Will.

"You have a duty!" Mike exclaimed.

"I cannot sing it, duty or not!" Hannah said.

"Christine . . . Christine . . . You don't have to . . . they can't make you . . ." Brandon said trying to comfort Hannah.

Sarah and Piper arrive, the latter bearing another note.

"Please, monsieur:another note." Piper said.

The managers gesture: "read it". As she reads, everyone react variously, as they are singled out.

"Fondest greetings to you all ! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts: Carlotta must be taught to act . . . ," Piper said as her voice fades out.

Jay's voice gradually takes over from her.

". . . not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight - it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts. As for Miss Christine Daae . . . No doubt she'll do her best - it's true her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher . . . Your obedient friend . . ." Jay's voice fades out.

". . . and Angel . . ." Piper said as her voice takes over.

Attention now focuses on Brandon whose eyes are suddenly bright with a new thought.

"We have all been blind - and yet the answer is staring us in the face . . . This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend . . ." Brandon said.

"We're listening . . ." Mike said.

"Go on." Leo said.

"We shall play his game - perform his work - but remember we hold the ace . . . For, if Christine sings, he is certain to attend . . ." Brandon said.

"We make certain the doors are barred . . ." Mike said.

"We make certain our men are there . . ." Leo said.

"We make certain they're armed . . ." Brandon said.

"The curtain falls - his reign will end!" Brandon, Mike and Leo exclaimed..

Everyone has been listening intently. Piper is the first to express a reaction. Hannah remains silent and withdrawn.

"Madness!" Piper shouted.

"I'm not so sure . . ." Mike said.

"Not if it works . . ." Leo said.

"This is madness!" Piper exclaimed.

"The tide will turn!" Mike exclaimed.

"Monsieur, believe me - there is no way of turning the tide!" Piper said.

"You stick to ballet!" Leo said to Piper.

"Then help us!" Brandon said rounding on Piper.

"Monsieur, I can't . . ." Piper said.

"Instead of warning us . . ." Brandon said.

"Help us!" Brandon, Mike and Leo said.

"I wish I could . . ." Piper said.

"Don't make excuses!" Brandon, Mike and Leo said.

"Or could it be that you're on his side?" Brandon asked.

"Monsieur, believe me, I intend no ill . . . But messieurs, be careful - we have seen him kill . . ." Piper said to Brandon.

"We say he'll fall and fall he will!" Mike and Leo said to Piper.

"She's the one behind this! Christine! This is all her doing!" Alexandra said.

"This is the truth! Christine Daae!" Will said.

"This is his undoing!" Brandon exclaimed.

"If you succeed you free us all - this so called "angel" has to fall!" Mike and Leo said to Brandon.

"Angel of music, fear my fury - Here is where you fall!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Hear my warning! Fear his fury!" Piper said to Brandon.

"What glory can she hope to gain? It's clear to all the girl's insane!" Alexandra said.

"Christine sings we'll get our man . . ." Mike said to Leo.

"She is crazy! She is raving!" Will exclaimed.

"If Christine helps us in this plan . . ." Leo said to Mike.

"Say your prayers, black angel of death!" Brandon said.

"Please don't . . ." Hannah said vainly pleading amidst the tumult.

"If Christine won't, then no-one can . . ." Mike said to Leo.

"Monsieur, I beg you, do not do this . . ." Piper said to Brandon.

"Gran Dio! Che imbroglio!" Will and Alex said.

"This will seal his fate!" Mike and Leo said.

"If you don't stop, I'll go mad! ! !" Hannah said bursting through the hubbub with a great cry. She talked to Brandon pleading.

"Raoul, I'm frightened - don't make me do this . . . Raoul, it scares me - don't put me through this ordeal by fire . . . he'll take me, I know . . . we'll be parted for ever . . . he won't let me go . . . What I once used to dream I now dread . . . if he finds me, it won't ever end . . . and he'll always be there, singing songs in my head . . . he'll always be there, singing songs in my head . . ." Everyone looks at her.

"She's mad . . ." Alex said.

"You said yourself he was nothing but a man . . . Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead . . ." Brandon said to Hannah.

Hannah turns away unhappily.

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good . . . I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could . . . Oh God - if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera . . .?" Hannah said.

"Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care - but every hope and every prayer rests on you now . . ." Brandon said very tenderly.

Hannah, overcome by her conflicting emotions turns away and hurries out. Brandon strides forward and addresses an imaginary Jay.

"So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours!" Brandon said.

As lights fade, attendants stretch a red, velvet rope across the downstage area. Others bring on gilt chairs. Alex, Will and Piper move downstage to take their places for the next scene.


	11. The Graveyard

**Hey! We are getting close to the end! This chapter contains the 4 and 5 scene of act 2. So here it is. Oh and by the way sorry that I haven't done anything in one person's point of view, it's just that with the scene's it's hard to pin it to one person. I hardly own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Asleep Camper's P.O.V.<strong>

Reyer was supervise the learning of the new piece from the piano. Present are Will, Hannah, Alexandra, Piper and and a few singers in the backround.

"Hide our sword now wounded knight! Your vainglorious gasconnade brought you to your final fight for your pride, high price you've paid!" The singers in the backround said.

"Silken couch and hay-filled barn both have been his battlefield." Hannah said.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ." Will said. (wrong)

"No, no, no! Chorus rest, please. Don Juan, Signor Piangi - here is the phrase. "Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ."

If you please? " Reyer said.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ." Will said. (Still wrong)

"No, no. Nearly - but no. "Those who tan, tan, tan . . ." Reyer said.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ." Will said. (STILL wrong)

"His way is better. At least he make it sound like music!'' Alexandra exclaimed.

"Signora - would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?" Piper said to Alex.

"The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would . . ." Alex said deaf to the implications of this remark.

"Are you certain of that, Signora . . .?" Piper said cutting in, ominous.

"So, once again - after seven. Five, six, seven . . . " Reyer said.

"Those who tangle with Don Juan . . ." Will said

Gradually everyone starts either to talk or to practice the phrase simultaneously.

"Ah, piu non posso! What does it matter what notes we sing?" Alexandra asked.

"Have patience, Signora." Piper said.

"No-one will know if it is right or if it is wrong. No-one will care if it is right, or if it is wrong." Alex said."Those who tangle with Don Juan!" she said mocking.

"Those who tan . . . tan . . . Is right?" Will asked Hannah

"Not quite, Signor: Those who tan . . . gle . . ." Hannah said sounding it out.

"Ladies . . . Signor Piangi . . . if you please . . ." Reyer said attempting lo restore order.

Reyer thumps the piano keys, then leaves the piano, and attempts to attract attention using signals. At the height of the mayhem, the piano suddenly begins to demonstrate the music unaided. It plays with great force and rhythm. Everyone fall silent and freeze then suddenly start to sing the piece robotically and accurately. As they continue to sing, Hannah moves away from the group.

"Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets!" Everyone sand except Hannah.

As the ensemble becomes background, Hannah, transfixed, sings independently:

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came . . . that voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . ."

The scene begins to change. Trance-like, Hannah moves slowly upstage. We hear the distant sound of bells.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing . . . Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music . . . Her father promised her . . . Her father promised her . . ." Hannah sang.

* * *

><p>A mausoleum with hanging moss. In the centre a pyramid of skulls in front of a cross.<p>

''You were once my one companion . . . you were all that mattered . . . You were once a friend and father - then my world was shattered . . . Wishing you were somehow here again . . . wishing you were somehow near . . . Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here . . . Wishing I could hear your voice again . . . knowing that I never would . . . Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . . Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions - you were warm and gentle . . . Too many years fighting back tears . . . Why can't the past just die . . .? Wishing you were somehow here again . . . knowing we must say goodbye . . . Try to forgive . . . teach me to live . . . give me the strength to try . . . No more memories, no more silent tears . . . No more gazing across the wasted years . . . Help me say goodbye." Hannah sang.

Jay emerges from behind the cross.

"Wandering child . . . so lost . . . so helpless . . . yearning for my guidance . . ." he sings very soft and enticing.

Bewildered, Hannah looks up, and murmurs breathlessly:

"Angel . . . or father . . . friend . . . or Phantom . . . ? Who is it there, staring . . . ?"

"Have you forgotten your Angel . . .?" Jay asked more and more hypnotic.

"Angel . . . oh, speak . . . What endless longings echo in this whisper . . .!" Hannah said.

Brandon appears in the shadows and watches for a moment transfixed.

"Too long you've wandered in winter . . ." Jays said now drawing Hannah towards him.

"Once again she is his . . ." Brandon said to himself a murmur. There was REAL jealousy in his voice. Not the curse, real jealousy.

"Far from my far-reaching gaze . . ." Jay sang.

"Once again she returns . . ." Brandon said again in a murmur.

"Wildly my mind beats against you . . ." Hannah said increasingly mesmerized.

"You resist . . ." Jay said.

"Yet your/the soul obeys . . ." Jay and Hannah sang.

". . . to the arms of her angel . . . angel or demon . . . still he calls her . . . luring her back, from the grave . . . angel or dark seducer . . .? Who are you, strange angel . . .?" Brandon asked.

"Angel of Music! You denied me, turning from true beauty . . . Angel of Music! Do not shun me . . . Come to your strange Angel . . ." Jay sang.

"Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty . . . Angel of Music! My protector . . .Come to me, strange Angel . . ." Hannah sang.

Hannah slowly moves towards the figure of Jay.

"I am your Angel of Music . . . Come to me: Angel of Music . . ." Jay said beckoning her.

"Angel of darkness! Cease this torment!" Brandon suddenly called out.

Inexorably Jay continues to beckon Hannah.

"I am your Angel of Music . . . Come to me: Angel of Music . . ." Jay kept singing.

"Christine! Christine listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man . . . this thing . . . is not your father!" Brandon said."Let her go! For God's sake, let her go! Christine !"

Coming out of her trance Hannah turns and mouths the words:

"Raoul . . ."

She turns to Brandon who embraces her protectively. Jay freezes for a moment and then suddenly seizes a pike upon which is impaled a skull. At a movement from him a flash of fire streaks from the gaping mouth of the skull and lands at Brandon's feet.

"Bravo, monsieur! Such spirited words!" Jay said throwing another fireball.

"More tricks, monsieur?" Brandon asked.

"Let's see, monsieur how far you dare go!" Jay said throwing another fireball.

"More deception? More violence?" Brandon asked.

"Raoul, no . . ." Hannah said to Brandon.

Brandon has begun to walk slowly and resolutely towards Jay the fireballs always landing just ahead of him.

"That's right, that's right, monsieur keep walking this way!" Jay said throwing two more fireballs.

"You can't win her love by making her your prisoner." Brandon said.

"Raoul, don't . . ." Hannah pleaded.

"Stay back!" Brandon exclaimed.

"I'm here, I'm here, monsieur: the angel of death! Come on, come on, monsieur! Don't stop, don't stop!" Jay shouted throwing three more fireballs.

Brandon is almost at Jay's feet. A confrontation is imminent when Hannah suddenly rushes across to Brandon.

"Raoul! Come back . . ." Hannah said.

She pulls him away.

"Don't go!" Jay shouts.

As they are exiting, Jay declaims in fury:

"So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!"

At a gesture from Jay, there is a flash of lighting and the stage erupts into flame.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	12. Past the Point of No Return

**Hey! I have been looking up the script and I'm nearly at the bottom of the page! I'm exicted! Oh and sorry to any Will Solace fans. Anyway on with the show! I hardly own anything.**

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

We were at the opera house on the night of the premiere of Don Juan Triumphant. My dress was embarassing. It was a pirate-like top with long white puffy skirt was red silk and had a cut up the side embarssingly high on my waist. The shoes are so uncomfortable. I'm usually wearing my boots, but in this I'm either, barefoot, wearing heels, or wearing REALLY old flats. My hair was curly and had a huge rose in it.

**Asleep Camper's P.O.V.**

The orchestra is tuning. A whistle sounds the Chief Fire Officer is reviewing two Fire Marshalls in tin helmets. A worklight on a stand illuminates them. Also present are Brandon, Mike and Leo, supervising the proceedings, and a Marksman, at present hidden in the pit.

"You understand your instructions?" The Chief asked.

"Sir!" The Firemen said severally.

"When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured." The Chief said.

"Are we doing the right thing, Andre?" Leo asked.

"Have you got a better idea?" he asked.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, am I to give the order?" The Chief asked.

"Give the order." Brandon said.

The Chief blows his whistle. The Firemen fan out, leaving Brandon, the Chief and the Managers on stage.

"You in the pit - do you have a clear view of this box?" Brandon asked the Marksman. **(He ain't letting nobody get near his princess)**

"Yes, sir." The marksman said appearing from the pit.

"Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to - but shoot. To kill." Brandon said.

''How will I know, sir?" The marksman asked.

"You'll know." Brandon said.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, are you confident that this will work? Will Miss Daae sing?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry, Firmin. Andre?" Brandon assurred.

"We're in your hands, sir." Mike said.

"My men are now in position, sir." The Chief said.

"Go ahead, then." Brandon said.

Sounding his whistle again, the Chief shouts into the auditorium:

"Are the doors secure?"

Exit doors are slammed all over the building, The Firemen answering one by one: "Secure."' The orchestra falls silent. Very quietly from nowhere, we hear the voice of Jay.

"I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera . . ." Jay said.

Everyone look around apprehensively. Firemen start to run in the direction of the voice.

"I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera . . ." Jay said from somewhere else.

Again, they follow the voice. This happens several times, Jay's voice darting more and more bewilderingly from place to place. Finally it is heard from Box Five, and in the confusion the Marksman fires a shot. Brandon rounds on the Marksman furiously.

"Idiot! You'll kill someone. I said: only when the times comes!" Brandon exclaimes.

"But, Monsieur le Vicomte . . ." The Marksman

Jay's voice cuts in, filling the building. All look up.

"No "buts"! For once, Monsieur le Vicomte is right . . . Seal my fate tonight - I hate to have to cut the fun short but the joke's wearing thin . . . Let the audience in . . . Let my opera begin!" Jay said.

The set of the final scene of "Don Juan Triumphant" A huge hall with an arch. Behind the arch, which has curtains, is a bed. A fine table, laid for two. Passafino, Don Juan's servant, is directing the staff as they make the room ready. They are a crowd of sixteenth century ruffians and hoydens, proud of their master's reputation as a libertine.

"Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!" The dancers _or the chorus_ sang.

"Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!" Alexandra sang with the dancers.

Will, as Don Juan, emerges from behind the arch. Sarah, a gypsy dancer pirouettes coquettishly for him. He throws her a purse. She catches it and leaves.

"Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan." Will said.

"Your young guest believes I'm you - I, the master, you, the man." Passarino said.

"When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine . . ." Will said.

"You come home! I use your voice - slam the door like crack of doom!" Passarino exclaimed.

"I shall say: "come - hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!" Will said.

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!" Passarino said.

"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh . . ." Will said.

Will puts on Passarino's cloak and goes into the curtained alcove where the bed awaits. Although we do not yet know it, the Punjab Lasso has done its work, and Will is no more. When next we see Don Juan, it will be Jay.

Meanwhile, we hear Aminta (Hannah) singing happily in the distance.

". . . no thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" Hannah sang entering.

"Master?" Passarino asked.

"Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ." Jay said from behing the curtain.

Passarino leaves. Hannah (Aminta) enters. She takes off her cloak and sits down. Looks about her. No-one. She starts on an apple. Jay, disguised as Don Juan pretending to be Passarino, emerges. He now wears Passarino's robe, the cowl of which hides his face. His first words startle her.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . . I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defences completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . . Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . . What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ." Jay sang.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . . I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . . Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?" Hannah sang.

"Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return . . ." They both sang.

By now the audience and the Police have realised that Will is dead behind the curtain, and it is Jay who sings in his place. Hannah knows it too. As final confirmation, Jay sings:

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Lead me, save me from my solitude . . . " He takes from his finger a ring and holds it out to her. Slowly she takes it and puts it on her finger."Say you want me with you, here beside you . . . Anywhere you go let me go too - Christine that's all I ask of . . ."

We never reach the word 'you', for Hannah quite and calmly reveals the Jay's face to the audience. As the forces of law close in on the horrifying skull, Jay sweeps his cloak around her and vanishes with a quiet scream from Hannah.

Sarah pulls the curtain upstage, revealing Will's body garotted, propped against the bed, his head gruesomely tilted to one side. She screams.

Police, stagehands, etc. rush onto the stage in confusion. Also: Mike, Leo, Brandon, Piper, Alexandra and Sarah.

"What is it? What has happened? Ubaldo!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"Oh, my God . . . my God . . ." Mike said.

"We're ruined, Andre - ruined!" Leo exclaimed.

"Monsieur le Vicomte! Come with me!" Piper ordered.

Alexandra rushes over to Will's lifeless body.

"Oh, my darling, my darling . . . who has done this ...?" Alex said suddenly become hysterical, and attacking Mike. "You! Why did you let this happen?" She breaks down, as Will's body is carried off on a stretcher.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, I know where they are." Piper said quietly.

"But can I trust you?" Brandon asked.

"You must. But remember: your hand at the level of your eyes!" Piper warned.

"But why . . .?" Brandon asked.

"Why? The Punjab lasso, monsieur. First Buquet. Now Piangi." Piper said.

"Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you." Sarah demonstrated.

"No, Meg! No, you stay here! Come with me, monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too late . . ." Piper said to Brandon and Sarah.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	13. The Music of the Night

**This is the last chapter before they wake up! This story have been great so far! I've laughed, cried and giggled for all it's worth. Where I come from you have 18 hours of school and sleeping and then 6 hours to do anything you want. I wrecked that for me tonight (March 13th) because I took a nap after homework and slept for the whole time. Writing this makes me jump into the story and forget all my troubles. It is 10:45 PM here. I'm writing this because my mom knows I don't sleep well during the night and she doesn't care as long as I'm in bed by eleven and to sleep before three. On with the show! I hardly own anything. P.S. YOU WILL NEED TISSUES!**

**Asleep Camper's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, down below, we see Jay and Hannah in the boat, crossing the underground lake.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell! Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" Jay sang furiously propelling the boat onwards.

He hears the offstage voices of the pursuing mob.

"Track down this murderer! He must be found!"

"Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Christine, Christine . . . Why, why . . .?" Jay said moving off again.

Brandon and Piper appear above. They make their way down, meeting a pack of rats. Piper screams and lowers her guard. The rats and the ratcatcher pass them. Piper raises her hand again.

"Your hand at the level of your eyes!" Piper exclaimed.

". . . at the level of your eyes . . ." Brandon repeated.

"Your hand at the level of your eyes!" The Mob said.

"He lives across the lake, monsieur. This is as far as I dare go." Piper said.

"Madame Giry, thank you." Brandon said.

She turns to go back up the slope. Brandon looks at the water. He removes his coat and plunges in. The mob appears at the top of the slope. They come down to the lake edge, their torches flickering.

"Track down this murderer - He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below . . . He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . ."

They turn back up the slope. Perhaps there is another way in. The gate to the lair descends, as the rest of the

lair appears.

* * *

><p>The dummy of Hannah sits crumpled on a large throne. Jay drags Hannah roughly out of the boat. She frees herself and backs away as he stares blackly out front. Braving her terror, she addresses him fiercely.<p>

"Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" Hannah asked.

"That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh . . . this face - the infection which poisons our love . . . This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing . . . A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing . . . (He lakes the bridal veil front the dummy, and moves slowIy towards her. He places the veil on her head.) Pity comes too late - turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!" Jay said.

They are almost touching. She looks calmly and coldly into his face.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now . . . It's in your soul that the true distortion lies . . ." Hannah said.

Jay suddenly senses Brandon's presence. Behind the portcullis, Brandon climbs out of the water.

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" Jay exclaimed. He started talking to Brandon.

"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!"

"Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?" Brandon said pleading, grasping the bars of the gate.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" Jay said to Hannah dryly.

"Please, Raoul, it's useless . . ." Hannah said.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion . . ." Brandon said.

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Jay snarls furiously at Brandon.

"Christine . . . Christine . . ." Brandon said. "Let me see her . . ."

"Be my guest, sir . ." Jay said dryly. He gestures, and the fence rises. Brandon enters. "Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?"

So saying, he takes the Punjab lasso and, before Brandon has a chance to move, catches him by the neck. The end of the rope, of which Jay has let go, remains magically suspended in mid-air.

"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine . . ." Jay said taunting. He turns to her. "Start a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice - This is the point of no return!"

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate . . ." Hannah tells him.

"Christine, forgive me please forgive me . . . I did it all for you, and all for nothing . . ." Brandon said.

"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend . . . One by one I've watched illusions shattered . . ." Hannah said looking at Jay but to herself.

"Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting -" Jay said.

"Either way you choose, he has to win . . ." Brandon said. You can hear in his voice the rope is choking him.

"For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" Jay said doing a soft tug on the rope causing Brandon to cough.

"Why make her lie to you, to save me?" Brandon asked.

"Angel of Music . . ." Hannah said quietly.

"Past the point of no return -" Jay said.

"For pity's sake, Christine, say no!" Brandon shouted at her as loud as he could in his position.

". . . why this torment?" Hannah asked quietly.

". . . the final threshold . . ." Jay said.

"Don't throw your life away for my sake . . ." Brandon said.

"When will you see reason . . .?" Hannah asked.

"His life is now the prize which you must earn!" Jay exclaimed.

"I fought so hard to free you . . ." Brandon said.

"Angel of Music . . ." Hannah said quietly.

"You've passed the point of no return . . ." Jay said.

". . . you deceived me - I gave my mind blindly . . ." Hannah said.

"You try my patience - make your choice" Jay ordered Hannah.

She reflects for a moment, then with resolution moves slowly towards Jay.

"Pitiful creature of darkness . . . What kind of life have you known . . .? God give me courage to show you you are not alone . . ." Hannah said quietly at first, then with growing emotion.

Now calmly facing him, she kisses him long and full on the lips. The embrace lasts a long time. Brandon watches in horror and wonder.

Jay lakes a lighted candle and holds it above Brandon's head. A tense moment. But the suspended rope suddenly falls harmlessly - Jay has burned the thread by which the noose was held. Resigned, he addresses Brandon, as we hear the offstage voices of the approaching mob.

"(Some)Track down this murderer - he must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below . . "

"(Others) Who is this monster, this murdering beast? Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet! This creature must never go free . . ."

"Take her - forget me - forget all of this . . . Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . . Go now - don't let them find you!Take the boat - swear to me - never tell - of the secret you know of the Angel in Hell. . ." Hannah finished getting the rest of the ropes off Brandon and the had a long embrace followed by a short kiss. "Go now ! Go now - go now and leave me!" Jay shouted.

Brandon and Hannah move off towards the boat. Jay looks mockingly at his mask. The musical box starts up magically, and he listens to it.

"Masquerade . . . Paper faces on parade . . . Masquerade . . . Hide your face so the world will never find you . . ." Jay sings shakly. The magic music that has been playing through out the dream gets a little happier. Hannah is standing there watching him.

"Christine, I love you . . ." Jay sang.

Hannah re-enters and walks slowly towards him. She takes off her ring and takes Jay's hand and folds his fingers around the ring. She hurries off and Jay puts the ring on his finger.

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime . . ." Hannah sang in the distance, to Brandon, as the boat pulls away in the shadow.

"Say the word and I will follow you . ." Brandon sang.

"Share each day with me . . . each night . . . each morning . . ." Hannah sang as she looks back at Jay.

"You alone can make my song take flight. . . It's over now, the music of the night !" Jay said shouting/singing the last part.

While holding the word night Jay takes a metal candle holder and smashes his mirrors. Finally he arrives to his magic mirror he brought Hannah through so long ago. He smashes it once then with all his strengh does this again. The mirror opens up. He takes one last glance back at where Hannah had left with Brandon. He ducks his head and steps inside the mirror with the curtain falling behind him.

The mob including Sarah, appears above, climbing down the portcullis. As the mob enters the lair, Sarah crosses to the throne and picks up his mask in her small hand.

Fin

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	14. Caves, Notes and Sprained Ankles

**Hey! We have three chapters left! Here they are! I hardly own anything.**

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

We were done. _Done._ It was finished. I've never been so happy. I slowly felt myself wake up. In horror I realised I was wearing a dress. Thalia was sitting by my bed. Her smirk said she was trying not to laugh. I realised I was the last one up.

Brandon was leaning against the wall talking to Jordan. Jordan was still in a dancers costume. Brandon had a towel around is neck and was dripping wet. His hair was soaken. I sadly looked over to where Will Solace was lying. I felt a necklace around my neck. I didn't wear necklaces.

I looked down to see it was a ring on a silver chain. Oddly, everyone was in the last costume they had been in. But I wasn't in a wedding dress, I was wearing the embarassing dress.

I felt a cut on my lip from my braces. _I can't wait to get these out,_ I thought. I'd be getting them out in two years. So it is gonna be a while. The blood slowly tickled down to my chin. Jordan caught my eye, smirked and mouthed the word vampire. I flashed her my metal-mouthed smile. Brandon wouldn't meet my eyes.

Thalia gave me a face cloath to wipe my mouth.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. . . Except I just cut my lip, watch Will die and kissed my best friend's brother. WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE MY BEST FRIEND TOO!" I said sarcasticly. She rolled her eyes.

"Things have been fine around here. We are having a heat wave." she told me. We talked a little more then Jordan came over.

"Hey there sleepy head." Jordan told me.

"She is only saying that because she was the first one that woke up." Thalia said with a sigh. My lip was throbbing.

"Jordan. . . I KISSED BRANDON ! Why are you so calm?" I asked. I held up the face cloath again and held it agaisnt my mouth. Then I sucked the rest of the blood off it.

"I'm calm because I don't think this would wreck your friendship. This wasn't the first time you guys kissed. Remember? When everyone made fun of you when you got braces you guys did a fake out make out for that nerdy guy wouldn't ask you out." she said.

"Jordan, that was a dream you had. The nerdy guy _did_ ask me out and Brandon helped me turn him down." I said.

"Oh right. . ." She said. We all burst out laughing. My lip finally stopped bleeding. There was only a little scar there now. Brandon looked over to us for a few minutes and then left to change.

"Are you sure he doesn't hate me?" I said. For a minute I sounded just like I did when I was Christine. Thalia noticed I looked confused.

"Chiron said for a hour or two after you wake up you will still will act like Christine. That is why Brandon and Jay are avoiding you. As far as we know, you guys could have another smooch fest." Thalia explained.

I smiled. I playfully punched her in the arm. I knew they where trying to make me feel better. I just felt weird about kissing Brandon. He was like an older brother to me.

"Remember what he did when you had a lisp because of your braces?" Jordan asked.

"Yeth. . . He told everyone I lotht I bet and had to talk like that tho nobody would pick on me. Then he thpoke with a lithp until I lotht mine." I said mocking myself.

"He even used as many big s words as he could. He tried saying Mississippi. It was funny. Or should I say, Mithithippi?" Jordan said.

Jordan and I got changed. I put on my favorite pair of black shorts and my favorite white shirt with hot pink writing up one side.I had my bikini on under neath it because Jordan and I didn't know if we were going swimming or not. I slipped my flip-flops on and walked over to the Aphrodite cabin.

I knocked on the door a few times but nobody answered. I walked in and saw Brandon kissing the girl who was mean to me in what felt like a million years ago. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Jordan walked in behind me.

I pushed her aside and ran out of the cabin. Nobody was around camp. I didn't really understand why I was crying. Brandon was my friend. That's it. _My friend._

I ran into the woods. There was a huge pile of rocks called Zeus's fist. I knew it was off limits. Thalia had told me about it. But that was a long time ago. I walked into the Labyrinth.

**Jordan's P.O.V.**

I walked into my cabin after getting changed and saw a disastor. Brandon and Marisa were kissing and Hannah had run out of the cabin crying. Brandon pushed Marisa off him.

"Hannah, wait!" Brandon called after her. This is a Brandon I've never see before. And I don't like it.

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked as I ran after her.

I watched her run straight into a crack in a big pile of rocks.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

Thalia had told me the Labyrinth use't to move around and change to confuse you but after a big battle it was just a maze now. I had a marker and a pile of string in my pockets. I sat down and tied the marker to my ankle. Even thought it doesn't move anymore it doesn't mean I can't get lost.

The Labyrinth was familiar. Then it hit me. The Labyrinth was just like the catacombs! Jay had shown me them! But wait, if this is like the catacomb, what if I followed the path? I followed the path that Jay had shown me. The red marker was making a thin line behind me.

I found it. I saw a huge lake that was probably ankle deep until the middle of the lake where it looks like it would be up to my waist. On the other side was the lair of the Phantom. It was just like my dream. The candles, stairs, everything. I walked into the water.

When I got to the other side I looked around. It was just like the Phantom's lair. It didn't look like anyone had lived there in a long time. Cobwebs covered everything. I wandered around a bit. I found a room that must have been a bedroom.

I found a old guitar. Brandon, I just felt tears roll down my cheeks, had shown me a few notes. I carefully picked up the guitar and did something I would never have done in a long time. I started singing a lullaby Jordan's step-mom would sing when she had a nightmare.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember, you said "Don't leave me alone." But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. . . Don't you dare look out your window; darlin' everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Curled up to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone, gone." I sang.

My tears were streaming down my face. The guitar had a little layer of dust on it and now it had little dots of water on it. I continued.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, ooh, oh. Oooh, ooh, oh. Just close your eyes, you'll be all right. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh."

Almost immediately I felt better. I wandered around a bit. I found a piece of paper on a desk. It read:

To my love Christine,

My fair Christine, you may have gone with your lover Raoul but I must say I will never will forget you. I believe in the compelling power of love. I do not understand it. I believe it to be the most fragant blossom of all this thorny existence. I will understand that your mind has chosen Raoul but I think that your heart still has a small piece left for me. I will never give up on love. I may have made some wrong choses but I know you are the only one who would ever forgive this Angel of Music. Christine, you are the only one who understands me. You do not think of me as a creature of darkness, but yet, a person. So I would just like to say thank you.

Yours Truly,

Phantom of the Opera

I read think note a few times. This man truly loved this girl. And from the sound of it the girl loved him too. I folded the note gently and tucked it into the pocket in my shorts.

I didn't really need the marker on my ankle anymore so I untied the string and stuffed them back into my other pocket. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I slipped. I fell and pain flared up in my ankle. I tried standing up but just to end up back down.

I was stuck here. I guess it didn't matter. Brandon obviously didn't like me. Jordan and Sarah would just hang out with each other. Nobody would miss me. I could just live down here. I dragged myself to the bed and pulled myself onto it. I must have only a minor sprain because after a hour of two I could put a tiny bit of persure on it.

I ended up huming myself into a deep dream-less sleep.

**Jordan's P.O.V.**

I had talked to Thalia and explained what happened. Hannah had been in there for hours. Thalia told me she probably got lost. "We have to hurry." she told me.

We started to run towards the enterents. Brandon stopped us.

"Guys! Where is Hannah? Why was she so upset?" he asked us.

"She is lost in a maze. And you still don't get it, do you?" I asked.

''When we find her I'm gonna kill you for hurting her." Thalia said. Brandon gave her a terrified/confused look and we kept on running.

We got in and found a red line going straight into the tunnels. Hannah must have made it. I foot smudged it so that means it is fresh.

We followed it until we got to a lake. _She must have went across, _I thought. There was something on the other side of the lake so I figured she would me there.

"You should stay here Brandon. I think she has had enough of Raoul AND Brandon for one day." I said still annoyed with him.

How could he do that to Hannah? He knows she cares about him, doesn't he? Anyway, I didn't feel like Hannah would want to kiss him after he was kissing Marisa.

Thalia and I walked across the river. We found Hannah sitting on a bed cluthing her ankle. She looked like she had been crying.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

During my sleep I must have banged my foot agaisnt something because I woke to really bad pain in my ankle. I saw Thalia and Jordan coming towards me.

"Hannah! We thought you got lost! We were SO worried! You have been down here for 5 hours!" Thalia told me.

"Sorry! I sprained my ankle so I couldn't leave and then I fell asleep!" I told them.

"Thalia, can you go tell Brandon to leave for we can get her out of here?" Jordan asked.

"YOU BROUGHT BRANDON WITH YOU!" I yelled. Jordan did her best imitation of my inosince face. I just glared at them both. Thalia ran away.

"Let's get you up." Jordan told me. I moved towards the end of the bed and she pulled me up. "Do you wanna take one last look around?" she asked. I nodded.

The note felt heavy in my pocket. I leaned on Jordan as I walked around. When she wasn't looking I slipped a little ring I saw in my pocket. I realised I still had the necklace with the ring on it around my neck. "You ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah. . ." I said as I looked up at the beautiful architectural structure of this place. We slowly hobbled out to the lake. I sadly saw Brandon and Thalia on the other side.

It went perfect until we where nearly out of the water and I slipped and fell. . . on my foot. My voice then turned the highest I've ever heard it.

"Ow !" I screamed. I tried to get back up just to fall back down.

"Sorry Hannah but, looks like Brandon is going to have to carry you back." Jordan said. He looked as embarassed as me. Gently, he put his arms under my knees and behind my back and picked me up. We walked nearly the whole way back in silence. Just as we were about to get out and Thalia asked me.

"Hannah? How did you know how to get to that room?"

"I don't know. I think the Phantom showed Christine the catacomb and I just remembered." I said.

When we got back to camp Chiron gave me some ambrosia and told me to eat it. It tasted like cranberries. Chiron told me to try to walk. I did try but - just my luck - I fell right into Brandon.

Chiron didn't understand why the ambrosia didn't fix my ankle so he gave me a part of crutches. Once he said I could leave I went straight to the Hepheastus cabin. I wanted somewhere to put that note.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	15. Traitors and Lovers

**Hey! Techinally speaking I only have one chapter left because after the next one it is just epiloge. Anyway, I want to know, at this point who do you like more? Do you think Hannah should forgive Brandon? Or do you think that Brandon was wrong to kiss Marisa and Hannah won't give him a second chance. Anyway here you are and enjoy. I hardly own anything.**

**Brandon's P.O.V.**

I messed UP. I just kissed my little sister's best friend twice. WHO IS MY BEST FRIEND TOO! They Marisa kissed me and now Hannah hates me for some reason. Then I had to carry her back to camp. She has been avoiding me ever since. Which is hard because here are our schedules for today.

* * *

><p><strong>MINE<strong>

Time Thursday (Today)

08:00- Breakfast and cabin inspection

09:00

09:00- Ancient Greek

10:30

10:30- Picking Strawberries

11:00

11:00- Monster assault techniques

12:00

12:00- Greek Mythology

12:30

12:30- Lunch

1:30

1:30- Wrestling

3:30

3:30- Wood-chopping

5:00

5:00- Free time

6:00

6:00- Dinner

7:00

7:00- Free time(just for today)

9:00

9:00- Singalong

10:00

* * *

><p><strong>HERS<strong>

Time Thursday (Today)

08:00- Breakfast and cabin inspection

09:00

09:00- Ancient Greek and Roman

10:30

10:30- Picking Strawberries

11:00

11:00- Roman Mythology with Jason

12:00

12:00- Greek Mythology with Thalia

12:30

12:30- Lunch

1:30

1:30- Wrestling

3:30

3:30- Archery

5:00

5:00- Free time

6:00

6:00- Dinner

7:00

7:00- Free time(just for today)

9:00

9:00- Singalong

10:00

It's a little hard for her to avoid me. (Don't ask me why I know her schedule.) Today we have breakfast, picking strawberries, lunch, wrestling, free time, dinner, and tomorrow instead of Capture the Flag, Chiron said that there will be a big bonfire on the beach and then we are aloud to sleep outside for the night.

Jordan has been avoiding me too. She thinks I've ruined my friendship with Hannah forever. Right now we are cleaning our side of the cabin. Jordan and I share a bunkbed. She is on top and I'm on the bottom. We both had trunks with our clothes in it and our names on top.

Jordan was already done cleaning and was now reading a book. It was called. . . _Lovers Die, Heroes Arrive._ It was about a beautiful girl who bewitched men into falling in love with her.

The women of her village thought she was a vampire, which she was, and set out to kill her. The men stood up for her. In the end it proved she wasn't evil when the man she loved died fighting for her and she is proven to be a hero when she offers her life to her lover. Hannah decribed it to me when she read it.

I was just finishing wood-chopping. That area was close to the archery fields. The only ones who were there now was Thalia, Jason and Hannah. Chiron would shout and they would fire. I watched Hannah. _Aim. _"Fire!" Chiron yelled. _Direct center._

_Aim._ "Fire!" _Split the first arrow._

_Aim. _"Fire!" _Split the first two arrows._

_Aim. _"Fire!" _Split the first three arrows._

_Aim. _"Fire!" _Split the first four arrows._

"Great job today! Especially you Hannah. Free time is starting now, go have fun." Chiron said. I laided down my axe and started to walk over to the archery field. I needed to talk to her. I had no clue why she was mad at me. And I want to know.

Hannah was talking to Chiron. She was using her hands as she talked. Chiron would either shake is head no or touch his beard. Finally he nodded his head and I heard Hannah scream a happy "Yay!" and she hugged Chiron and ran off. I went to ask where she was going.

**Hannah's P.O.V.**

Ever since I found the cave I had been going there every free time. Every time I would find something new. Today I found a book. The title was caked with mud and dirt. I could just make out the word love. I gently opened it. It was written like a dictionary. I found something I immediatly felt compelled to read.

**love**

To care about someone more than a friend.

**caring**

To want nothing bad to happen you or anyone else.

**friend**

Someone who will always stand behind you no matter what. You may have your disagreements but you will still care.

**kiss**

Another word for I love you. To kiss is telling that person I love you.

I had to read this over a few times. I had brought back everything I had taken from the cave. I realised this was my cave now so I didn't need to take it. I fiddled with my new caged heart necklace that held the note. I _did_ care about Brandon more than a friend. I just - my watch beeped saying it was time for diner. I put the book down on the desk. I would read it tonight.

I ran to my cabin as quickly as possible. Thalia and Jason where waiting to leave. "Hey! Am I late?" I asked out of breath. "Nope. We were just about to leave." Thalia said. The heat wave was getting worst day by day. Mr. D tried to get rid of it but the heat just seeped through. The back of my neck was getting sweaty. I pulled an elastic off my wrist and tied my hair in a ponytail.

Supper was good. It was my favorite. I had a slice of cold pizza with a bowl of strawberries, raspberries, chunks of watermelon, and red grapes. Of course I had a glass of Crandberry Juice with it. After supper it was more free time just because we are all still winding down from the Phantom thing.

I went back to the cabin to grab a few things before I went back down into the cabin. I found a note. It said. . .

DEAR HANNAH,

I'M SORRY. IF YOU CAN EVER FORGIVE ME, MEET ME AT THE BEACH AT 8.

YOUR (EX?) BEST FRIEND,

BRANDON

Gods he is an idiot. But. . .

**Muaw hahahahaha! I'm so evil. I decided to make a cliff hanger. Who thinks Brandon is the sweetest guy on the planet? And if you want you can choose how long until I post again. One day, one week, or April? I FINISHED CRT'S TODAY! ( March 22nd )**


	16. A Series Of Heart Melting Events

**Hey! It's time for the last chapter! :( Thank you for all the reviews! As they usually say in the theather, you have been a great audients! Hehehe. I just want to say, I am sad that this story is done... I laughed, (almost) cried, and just had a great time writing it! Writing this chapter actually made a tear come too my eyes. And by the way this is a good song for this , have a great time reading this. I hardly own anything. P.S. I forgot! There is epiloge after this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's P.O.V.<strong>

. . .

DEAR HANNAH,

I'M SORRY. IF YOU CAN EVER FORGIVE ME, MEET ME AT THE BEACH AT 8.

YOUR (EX?) BEST FRIEND,

BRANDON

. . .

Gods he is an idiot. But at least he is a good kind of idiot.

I decided I would go. It was 7:47 PM now. I grabbed my white tang top and my white (it was more cream colored) shawl. The fring on it tickled my legs. I brushed my hair out and tied it back into a ponytail. My braces scrapped the inside of my lips. I kept biting them because I was nervous. I didn't know how to tell him I never want to see him again.

It was 7:55 right now so I decided to start walking down. I grabbed my flip flops and left. Brandon's hair was messy because of the wind. He had on a plaid (danggit he knows I like plaid!) short sleeved button-up shirt and jeans.

"Hannah! I-" he started to say.

"Save it. I only came to tell you that I never EVER want to see you again." I said holding back tears. I bit my lip again.

"Okay. I just want to show you something. And after that, if you still feel like that. I will leave you alone." he said.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the woods. _Perfect, _I thought, _if I feel like I'm about to cry I can run into the cave._ I saw a clearing up ahead.

"Oh! Brandon, it's beautiful!" I gasped covering my mouth with my hands.

The moon was just coming up. It lit the forest perfectly. It gave it an orange-ish glow. Because of the moon the forest almost looked a mix of navy and green. Mostly green thought. All around us were dark purple flowers. Roses. I looked closer and saw that a good few of them were half dead. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it? Percy's friend Grover showed it to me." he asked.

"I. . . I love it." I said still amazed by the view.

"And?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"YES! I forgive you!" I hugged him. Slowly, he hugged me back.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"To what?" I asked.

"Going to the bonfire with me." he said turning to face me. "Yes." I said.

"Brandon. . . ." I mumbled suddenly not really wanting to talk anymore. Brandon leaned in closer to hear. My face turned a deeper shade of scarlet than it already was.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"No…." I said. I didn't know if I sould tell him or not.

"Hmm?" He asked practicly begging me to continue.

"Brandon?" I said. Now or never.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I found out what a kiss is supposed to mean…." I mumbled. "The OLD meaning that kinda was forgot."

"Really?" Brandon said, his voice said he was interested.

"Y-you probably don't want to know…." I said quietly, knowing perfectly well what his answer would be. Plus the harpies will be out soon.

"Of course I want to know! What is it?" he asked. I knew it.

"Well…" I turned back to look at him, "It means…" I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his expression, thought he will probably look just like he did after the first kiss. "It means 'I love you'."

I didn't hear a gasp. I didn't hear a yelp of surprise. Ihe didn't even hear an "oh… ew…." I opened one eye to see if he had left (that was a stupid thought because he was holding my waist so I would have felt if he left) or if his face was red. In fact, his response was nothing like what I expected.

"…Really?" he said obviously being deep in thought. He wouldn't meet my eyes, he just kept looking at the ground by my left foot.

"…yeah…" I was afraid, to see what he would do next. Would he run away? Would he never want to see _me _again?

"Well…." he said.

There was a moment of silence. The kind of silence that ment Brandon was making a decision. And then, something happened. Something I never thought would happen after I told him.

Brandon kissed me again. Slowly my hands went up to his face and I started to kiss him back.

**Jordan's P.O.V.**

He had been following me around for an hour. The bonfire was starting in two hours. Most of the couples at camp were running around in litttle groups. Apparently at camp bonfires, fireworks or anything is the biggest couples event of the year.

"No! You don't want to date me! It's just Aphrodite's stupid curse!" I said holding back tears. I started to leave. He grabbed my wrist. **( I realized I don't really say who she is with. She is with Jay, the dude who played the Phantom. )**

"Jordan. I like you for you. I like the cool, funny, brave girl I met on the first day. I like you." He said in almost a whisper. I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked. Gods that was the girleist thing I've ever said.

"Just shut up and kiss him!" I heard from a tree.

I put my flashlight up to see Hannah and Brandon sitting on a branch watching us. I did a double-take and saw Brandon was swaying back and forth grinning like an idiot with red lip gloss all over his face and mouth. _Hannah's _lip gloss. Then it clicked. This brings new meaning to Hannah and Brandon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. I laughed.

**Jay's P.O.V.**

"Smooth bro!" she shouted.

That seemed to snap Brandon out of it. "Huh?" he said shaking his head forgeting he is in a tree and falling out of it. Hannah laughed and jumped down. Now or never, I thought. I leaned down and kissed her.

After a minute we broke apart. She was blushing. I realised she was glowing pink. Her curse was gone. I saw a image of Venu - sorry - Aphrodite appear behind her. She looked at Hannah leaning over Brandon making sure he was okay. She looked at me and saw Jordan in my arms.

She gave a thumbs up and dissapeared. I smiled. I blew a straid of hair that was in my face. Before I could say anything else, Jordan when on her tippy toes and kissed me back. **( Jordan is 5"8 and Jay is 6"3 )**

"Are you going with anyone to the bonfire tonight?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I am now." She said. She put her arms on my shoulders. _My life just got a thousand times better, _I thought.

**Sarah's P.O.V**

My friends ditched me. The bonfire and sleep out was now. Hannah and Brandon are going out now. So I can't go with her. Jordan and Jay are going out so I can't go with her. I sat down on my bed after saying bye to Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth.

I started to cry. I really wanted to go with either my best friends or a date. My best friends got dates and no guy would ever ask me out. I grabbed my notebook under my bed. I flipped through a few pages. I could tell who wrote what. Jordan, Hannah, and I shared this notebook.

When Jordan wrote she always would make her y's almost like a block letter. When Hannah writes she makes it look old-looking script handwriting, with lots of curls and swirls at the ends of all the letters. Mine was almost a mix of both. My writing isn't as simple as Jordan's but it isn't as perfect as Hannah's.

I wiped the tears that had fallen on my page off. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I dried my eyes and looked up. It was Leo. "Hey. Sarah right? Your Percy's sister?" he asked.

"Yeah. . . Aren't you supposed to be at the bonfire with the prettiest girl at camp?" I asked. Percy had told me a lot about Leo.

"Maybe I'm with her right now." he said.

"I thought you fell for Jordan's curse." I said. Knowing Leo I thought the moment he saw Jordan he would be all over her.

"Didn't you hear? Jay Vespucci broke Jordan's curse." he told me. He sat down next to me.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" he asked.

"What boyfriend?" I asked.

"That dude. Jordan's brother. You and Hannah are always with him. So I figured you were dating." he explained.

"No. Hannah, Jordan, Brandon and I are best friends. Hannah, Jordan and Brandon grew up together. Then in third grade they met me. Plus after the whole Phantom thing Brandon had to kiss Hannah twice so now the go out." I said. That still seems gross to me thought.

"Do. . . Do you wanna go with me?" he asked.

"Like a date?" I said.

"Y - Yeah." he saw rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure." I said. I stood up he took my hand. "Ow!" I let out a small scream. I looked at my now burnt hand. "Oh my gods Sarah! I am so sorry! I forgot water and fire don't mix well. . . Just to tell you, when I'm nevous my hand sets on fire." he said.

I laughed. "That's okay. Just remember, you don't have to be nervous with me. If you do get nervous just breath." I told him. He took a big breath in and out. I grabbed his hand again. This time it didn't hurt.

* * *

><p>"Sarah!" Hannah shouted. Brandon had his arm around her. They were sitting on a log next to a big fire. Hannah waved us over. Leo let me sit down and he sat down next to me. Jordan and Jay sat across from us. Jay must have been telling her a joke because she started laughing and Jay smirked watching her.<p>

Maybe camp won't be so bad, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! The next chapter is kinda epiloge about the sleep out.<strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	17. Epiloge

**Hey! Epiloge time! This is almost like a chapter but it just talks about the sleep-out. And to those freaks out there who are cursed with dirty minds, THAT IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! THEY'RE ONLY 17! Anyway on with the story! I own nothing.**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The bonfire was great. If it started to die Leo would toss three more fireballs in it. The Apollo cabin went up and sang a bit, and then they offered anyone who wanted to come up and do something could. It was really funny.

After a while Chiron blew a horn and said it was lights out. Or in this case, fire out. Everyone spread out. The kids who came with-out dates either went closer to the water or back to their cabin. Not many of Aphrodite's kids stayed out thought.

The only one's who did were Brandon, Piper and Jordan. All the other thought it was too gross to sleep on sand or grass. Percy and Annabeth sat shoulder to shoulder with their toes in the water. Percy was controlling the water and making a heart appear in front of her face.

**The Gang's P.O.V. (The gang is Jordan, Jay, Hannah, Brandon, Sarah and Leo)**

"Guys! Look at Hannah and Brandon!" Jordan whispered loudly. She was trying not to laugh.

They looked over to see Brandon leaning agaisnt a tree. One of his hands were behind his head. Hannah was lying next to him. But her head was on Brandon's chest.

Brandon's other arm was wrapped around Hannah's waist. They both were asleep. Brandon had a small smile formed in the corners of his mouth. We laughed.

"They so are lovebirds. Jordan and I caught them in a tree and Brandon had Hannah's lip balm all over his mouth." Jay said.

During the time they were watching the lovebirds Jay had put his arm on Jordan's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. (sigh) Lovebirds, what are you gonna do with em?

During this time, Leo kept on getting more and more nervous. With Hannah and Brandon and Jordan and Jay doing all this lovey stuff what would Sarah think of him?

**Leo's P.O.V.**

She was sitting next to me. She was fiddling with something on her boot. Her and Hannah are the only ones I know who wear boots during a heat wave.

I realised she had a charm on both of her boots. I looked and saw Hannah had charms too. I squinted and saw on her left boot was a little lightning bolt and on her right boot was a black heart.

It was a lot darker. I could just make out the charms on Sarah's boots. One was water. The other one had - had a little flaming heart on it. I noticed a little silver a on the handle. Aphrodite. I heard a soft snore. I realised Jay and Jordan had fallen asleep.

They seemed to be in almost the same pessision as Brandon and Hannah. Except Jay was flat on his back and Jordan was nearly on top of him.

I guess now would be a good time, I thought. I leaned over to Sarah. She face me. I put my finger under her chin to tilt her her upward and I kissed her.

That night I fell asleep with my new girlfriend right next to me.

**Fin. Done. Hope you liked it. Because I sure did. Just to tell you, after I'm finished the rest of my stories, my new one will be called Flame Princess.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	18. SPECIAL EXTRA CHAPTER! :D

**EXTRA CHAPTER! I'm doing a extra chapter for all my favorite stories! So I'm starting with my most favorite. (Great grammar there or what?) Here it is. I only own Hannah, Jordan, Brandon, and Sarah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's P.O.V.<strong>

_I was freezing. Rain pounded down on the sidewalks. But it seemed like I was underground. I heard screaming in the distance. It was all my friends._

_I tried running but my feet were frozen to the ground. Literally, ice was forming on my feet and it slowly was moving up my legs. I heard all my friends screaming for help, and now they were screaming my name._

_I tried to cover my ears but the ice froze them to my waist. The voices only got louder and louder. I started to figure out where I was. I was in the Phantom caves._

_Tears streamed down my face. I wanted my friends to be okay. I wanted them to stop screaming. A voice silenced them. It began talking to me._

_"You should have forgotten your way. Nobody thought you would remember your way through these caves. Our caves. You're different Hannah. You don't belong at that camp. You don't belong with that idiot boy... What's his name? Oh right. Brandon. You belong down here. Here with me."_

_I found my voice. "No! I DO belong at the camp! And with Brandon! I don't care what you think! Just leave me alone! Just like you did nine years ago!" I screamed._

_I tried to cover my ears again. He had to leave. He just had to._

_"You are different, Hannah. You aren't an average demigod. You don't fit in with the others. But if you don't do what is right, this will be their future." he said again._

_The scene shifted. I was in the torture chamber. Or I was looking in it. Brandon and Jordan were struggling to gasp for air. They couldn't breath. On the other side of the room was Sarah._

_It was almost as if there was an invisible wall, Sarah was surrounded by flames. She was hidden in the corner. She was as pale as he was. Paler if that was possible._

_"No. This can't be their future. It can't." I said mostly to myself._

_"It won't be. Not if you make the right choice, my dear. I've been with you, inside of you since you were born. You have always been special. You belong in these caves. This is our home." he said._

_I said nothing. The voices of my friends continued. I watched in horror as the flames rose so high that I could not see Sarah anymore. I looked at Brandon and Jordan._

_Jordan was lying on the floor with her mouth open. Brandon gasped one last time and sunk like a rock._

_"This is not the end. Not the end." I muttered. And then I woke up._

The sun blared down upon the camp. Brandon's arm was around my waist. People were asleep all around the ground. I realized I was shaking.

"Are you okay? You have been shaking all night. Did you have a nightmare?" Brandon asked just waking up.

''I'm fine. I guess I was just cold." I said. I didn't feel like I should tell him about my dream yet.

"You? Cold? During a heat wave? Sounds doubtful." he asked.

"Just forget it. I feel sick. Can you tell Chiron I can't go do the activities today?" I asked.

"Sure. Feel better, kay?" he said, kissing my cheek.

I went to find the person I could trust the most, and would know what to make of my dream. He CANNOT be back. He left nine years ago. If I knew it was his cave, I would not have gone down their in the first place.

I grabbed my crutches and walked down to the Athena's cabin. They had free time this morning so I hoped she would be there.

* * *

><p>Turns out she was the only one there.<p>

"Oh, hi Hannah." she said looking up from her book. "How is your ankle?"

"Better. Chiron says I probably can stop using my crutches in a week. But that isn't why I'm here. I had a weird dream last night, and I kinda want it to be a secret." I said.

I sat down on a bed putting my ankle on the pillows. Annabeth seemed to understand how serious this was. She put her book on the desk and sat down infront of me.

"Okay. Tell me EVERYTHING." she said.

I didn't tell her some things. I did tell her about what he said, but I acted like I had no idea who he was. I even told her about what me and Brandon just said to each other.

"This is serious. Demigod dreams usually mean it is going to happen. If Chiron thinks you are sick I will tell him I need to take the day off to take care of you. We need to figure out if we can stop this from happening." she said. "Are you sure you don't know who he is?"

I had I feeling she saw right through my lie. **(Just saying, the mom and step-dad dying is a part that only happened to Hannah, not me) **"Yeah I do... When I was eight I lived near a graveyard. My step-dad had just died, so I was visiting his grave. I started hearing a voice in my head the same time he died. The voice would sing to me until I fell asleep, and help me when I got scared."

"And the voice you heard in your dream was the same one." she said.

"Yes. I thought he left when I turned nine. The last thing he ever told me was, 'Do not worry child. One day I will be back. Even thought we are the same person, I must leave for a while.' So after a while I convinced myself he wasn't real and he would never come back, but now I don't know..." I said.

"Have you ever seen him? Sarah told me you are a good drawer, so if you did can you draw him?" she asked. Sadly I did see him. He gave me nightmares for a long time. Sometimes I still have nightmares about him.

She gave me a piece of paper and a pencil. I started with his face. His horrible, horrible face. I wasn't that much of a fan of drawing, but when I did I was pretty good.

Annabeth gasped when I was finished.

"I know. He showed me his face once and because I was so young he never did anymore. He did actually care about me though... He was like a second father to me. I wished he would come back when my mom died. But I was old enough then to just live with Jordan and Brandon."

"Wow. Okay, you go back to your cabin and pretend to be sick. Chiron always checked on people when they are sick. I will do a little research on this man. At the campfire tonight sit by me, I will tell you what I learned." she said. I nodded and hobbled back to my cabin.

I opened the necklace that held the note. Did he write this? Could Erik really be back? He left me so long ago, I never knew he was telling the truth when he said he would be back.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day I stayed around my cabin. Jason and Thalia came to visit me once. I ended up taking a nap. Thankfully I had no dreams. I skipped dinner, and only went to the bonfire. I got a few odd glances when I sat down by Annabeth, but nobody told me otherwise because they all thought I was sick.<p>

"What did you find out?" I asked in a fake sick voice.

"I'm guessing you already knew this, but his name is Erik. He was know to be caring for the few people he liked, and horrific to everyone else." she said.

"What do you mean, everyone else?" I asked.

"He does not like his parents, as when they saw how ugly he was he sent him onto the streets. He has only ever liked one person. Christine Daaé. Everyone else he did not have a second thought about killing. I think he likes you because both your parents died when you were young." she said.

"Really? I figured there would be a different reason." I said.

"Well that and you are strikingly similar to Christine. I got this picture of her." she said. It was true. Christine had brown curly hair and blue eyes.

"My middle name is Kristine. Only difference is mine is spelt with a K." I said half to me and half to Annabeth.

"That is a little too similar for my likings. Anyway, I'm sorry to say I'm pretty sure your dream is gonna happen tomorrow." she said grimly.

"How do you know?" I asked. It was more of a rhetorical question. She still answered though.

"Forecasts, research, guessing..." she said. I laughed. That night I fell asleep in my bed and woke up in the bed in the caves.

My dream was happening before my eyes. I heard my friends screaming in the distance. "Erik! Erik!" I pleaded.

"So you remember me. Good... Because of your dream, I'm guessing you know what I'm gonna ask." he said, finally appearing. His horrid face didn't surprise me as much this time.

"Please Erik. Just tell me they are alright." I said, pleading again.

"Why don't I show you." he said. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards a screen that showed the Torture Chamber.

Brandon and Jordan were in the water, and Sarah was in the fire. I nearly let out a cry.

"So? What is your choice?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"Can they hear us?" I asked. I didn't want Brandon to hear what I was about to say.

"Yes but given the circumstances, I doubt he will be listening." he said.

"Fine! Just please, save them and I will stay here with you." I said grimly. He smiled his skeleton smile, and snapped his fingers.

The water and fire disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Jordan's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up in a huge bed. I could not see Sarah anywhere, but Brandon was lying on a couch.

I was being watched by the man and Hannah. He was the only one to talk in the room, as Hannah would not say a word. She sat in a chair across the room, reading.

"Are you feeling better, my dear?" he asked.

The man said other things which I could not remember. Hannah would still not talk. When she bought in a cup of water, the man in the mask took it from her and handed it to me.

Meanwhile Brandon still never woke up. The man noticed I was looking at Brandon.

"He was conscious long before we could be sure that you would survive. He's quite well. He's sleeping. We must not wake him." And the he left.

I looked at Hannah. I felt like I had water in my lungs. I still spoke to her, called her, but I was still too weak. Hannah came over, laid her hand on my forehead, the moved away again. I remember as she left, she did not give so much as a glance to Brandon.

**Brandon's P.O.V.**

No one at camp has seen Hannah for nearly a year. It will be one year tomorrow. Annabeth explained what had happened. I cannot believe she wouldn't tell me that.

I was on the verge of falling into a state of depression. I went back to my cabin. To come face to face with Erik.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" I shouted.

"Nothing... I am dying... of love... That's the truth of it... Listen... I love her so... I love her still... and that love is killing me... She was so beautiful... so alive... when she let me kiss her..." he said. He kept mumbling on, but I cut him off.

"Is she alive or dead? Tell me!" I cried.

"You're not listening: I am dying... Yes, she was alive when I kissed her..." he said.

"And now she's dead?" I asked.

"Listen: I kissed her... on her forehead... and she did not recoil from the touch of my lips!... Oh, she is such a sweet child!... Is she dead now? I don't think so; but it's out of my hands... No, no, she's not dead! I won't let anyone hurt a hair on her head! Such a good, honest girl... And she saved your life at a time when I couldn't have cared less whether you lived or died. My word, how she pleaded to me to spared her little friends." he said.

"But as you three were screaming for your lives because of the rising water, she came to me. She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and chose with her own free will to stay down in the caves with me... She is a amazing girl, yet there is so much sorrow in her... Most about leaving you." he said.

That almost made me smile. I missed her.

"As I said... I'm dying... Hannah knows about this... When I die I want you to bring her down to the lake... For our final goodbye..." he said.

"...I promise..." I said.

"Hannah will be aloud to come above ground soon... She waits for me... And does not complain... She is waiting for me as we speak... I must go, Monsieur... Remember your promise..." he said and he left.

The next day, I saw Hannah for the first time in a full year. I ran up to her and tackled her with a hug. She looked different. I couldn't tell want it was.

"I missed you so much." she said quietly. I noticed there was a golden ring on her finger. Erik must have given it too her.

"I missed you too." I replied.

"It's... warm up here." she said rubbing her arms. Living in that cave all the time she must not have been use't to the warmth. I hugged her closer to me.

"Hannah!" I heard Sarah and Jordan yell. They rushed over and hugged her.

Two days later I got a letter saying Erik died. I did as he instructed and brought Hannah down to the lakeside. We found his body in a open coffin half into the ground.

"Goodbye Angel." was the last thing she said to him. That became a tradition. Once a year we went down into the caves and explored, and payed tribute to Erik, the true Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

><p><strong>WASN'T THAT A GREAT EXTRA CHAPTER! <strong>

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
